Wings
by IoriNara
Summary: [CHAP 5 UP!] 3rd Sin : Lie. Jimin, setan yang tidak pernah mengindahkan peringatan dari temannya, terpaksa berurusan dengan Yoongi, keturunan hunter berdarah murni. AU! Fantasy! Supernatural! NamJin! YoonMin! Vkook! YoonJin!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **Boy Meets Evil**

 **.**

 **.**

Gerutuan Seokjin masih berlanjut meski pria di dekatnya itu sudah berulang kali meminta maaf sembari memberikan senyuman paling menenangkan.

"Lain kali aku akan hati-hati,"ujarnya halus mencoba meyakinkan Seokjin. Cangkir ia taruh di atas meja kayu, membasahi bibir menunggu balasan dari Seokjin yang sedang meletakkan kotak obat di laci rak TV.

Seokjin melempar tarikan bibir menahan kesal, sudah ratusan kali ia mendengar janji senada itu. Tapi nyatanya yang mengucapkan akan selalu melanggar dan kembali membuatnya khawatir bukan main.

"Tak bisakah kau menjalani kehidupan yang normal, Yoongi-a..."desah Seokjin beranjak ke dapur, mulai menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka berdua, "dunia tidak akan kiamat jika kau berhenti-"

"Jika kami berhenti,"sela Yoongi bergerak ke meja makan, ada ringisan yang keluar dari mulutnya, sepertinya luka di kaki kirinya masih terasa menyakitkan, "dunia memang tidak akan kiamat, Jin. Tapi dunia akan hancur, dunia akan berakhir. Sama saja dengan kiamat kan."

Tampak Seokjin menjatuhkan kedua bahu dan terdiam sejenak, lalu pemuda cantik itu beralih sebentar dari Samgyetangnya. Menatap sendu ke arah Yoongi yang menumpu kepala dengan sebelah tangan di meja makan.

Ingin ia tetap bersikeras agar Yoongi berhenti dari pekerjaan 'sampingan'nya itu. Tapi pembicaraan mereka yang seperti ini nyaris terjadi setiap hari dan berujung pada Yoongi yang tetap bertaruh nyawa di malam hari.

"Aku lupa berbelanja,"jadi Seokjin membuka topik lain, pembicaraan yang tentunya tidak seberat dan segelap kewajiban turun temurun keluarga Min, "jadi bawang putihnya hanya segini,"ucapnya mengangkat mangkuk kaca berisi salah satu bahan yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam perut ayam rebusnya, "tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ne,"angguk Yoongi cepat. Tersenyum dan mulai bercerita betapa ia masih menyukai masakan Seokjin meskipun dengan bahan seadanya.

Karena sejak kecil, sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Seokjin terlalu ahli untuk memanjakan selera makan seorang Min Yoongi.

.

.

Hempasan angin kuat memenuhi gang lembab untuk sesaat, hasil dari pendaratan dua sosok bermata iris merah. Setelah empat kaki berhasil memijak dengan nyaman, salah satu pemilik mereka langsung mendengus penuh amarah.

"SAEGYA!"

"AW! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

"ITU PERTANYAANKU BODOH!"

"Ish! Lepaskan!"kedua sayap hitam itu dikepak sekali lalu dibelai-belai dengan lembut, "iya, iya,"desah yang punya "tapi jangan sayapku, okay. Kau boleh memukul kepalaku, menendang kakiku, atau apalah. Terakhir kau menjitak keningku kan, begitu saja."

PLAK

"Awwww!"

"Berhenti mencari masalah di sekitar sana! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang! Exorcist wilayah Songpa dikenal keras kepala! Mereka terlalu rajin untuk zaman sekarang-"

"Stop!"lima jemari mungil bergerak mengepal di hadapan wajah pemuda tampan, pertanda tak ingin mendengar penjelasan, "enough. Aku sudah tahu itu, kau tak perlu menceramahiku lagi."

"Karena kau masih saja berulah, Jim!"

"Chingu-a~ "yang lebih pendek mengalungi leher sahabatnya, "kau ini semakin hari semakin aneh, ya. Pekerjaan kita memang membuat ulah kan. Bosan tahu, jika sekedar memberi bisikan dosa. Sesekali menguji nyali tidak apa-apa kan ya."

"Heol."

Ia menepis untaian lengan itu, merentangkan sayapnya kembali, lalu bersiap untuk terbang, "lain kali aku tak akan datang menolongmu lagi, Wahai Setan Keluarga Park,"tandasnya menjunjung tinggi ke langit malam, meninggalkan sosok manis yang beberapa menit lalu membuatnya kesusahan.

"Akan, chingu-a. Hihi,"kekeh si manis, "apapun yang terjadi kau tak akan tega membiarkanku musnah kan."

.

.

"Apa ini?"

Seokjin menggenggam benda yang baru saja Yoongi pasangkan pada lehernya, ia teliti baik-baik kalung salib yang terbuat dari perak itu.

Yoongi menyentak dua kali masing-masing ujung sepatu, lalu bangkit dan meraih ransel yang tadi Seokjin pegangi untuknya, "em, jimat pelindung? Well, seperti itulah."

"Benarkah. Untuk sesaat kupikir ini barang _couple._ Haha."

"Ou, karena kelihatan sama dengan punyaku ya,"Yoongi bergerak mengeluarkan kalung yang biasa tersimpan di balik pakaiannya, "tapi-"

"Tapi ukirannya berbeda,"potong Seokjin, menunjukkan bagaimana ia tahu benar kalung yang tak pernah lepas dari Yoongi itu. Padahal Yoongi jarang memperlihatkannya dan ukiran kedua kalung itu hanya berbeda sekilas saja. Tapi Seokjin langsung menyadari letak perbedaan mereka.

Karena kesan pertama akan benda berharga milik Yoongi itu, terukir jelas dalam ingatan Seokjin.

"Sudah lama aku ingin memberikannya padamu,"ucap Yoongi, "rencananya ini adalah kado ulang tahun untukmu. Tapi dia baru menyelesaikannya kemarin. Si gila game itu selalu saja menunda pekerjaan."

"Oh. Jadi ini bukan buatan Paman Jeon?"

"Well, awalnya beliau yang membuatnya. Tapi-"

"Tapi?"

"Em, beliau sudah- "

Yoongi menunduk dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Sedang Seokjin mulai menampilkan wajah keruh.

Hening sesaat di antara mereka sampai Seokjin mengelus lembut lengan Yoongi, "kapan?"

"Dua bulan yang lalu."

"Dua bulan yang lalu? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku?"

"Karena kalian tidak terlalu dekat-"

"Tapi tetap saja kan."

"Lagipula,"Yoongi menarik sebelah bibir dan tersenyum tipis, "bukannya kau tidak suka jika aku membahas tentang dunia kami."

Seokjin terdiam mendengar itu, sedikit menunduk dan mengusap-usap lengan kirinya. Dari gelagatnya Yoongi tahu bahwa pemuda cantik itu membenarkan alasannya.

"Em, di mana beliau di makamkan?"tanya Seokjin, "meski hanya sekali bertemu langsung, setidaknya kami pernah minum teh bersama."

"Nanjing. Tempat di mana peristiwa itu terjadi."

Seokjin menggangguk-angguk kecil dan mencoba tersenyum, "jika ada waktu kita ke sana, ya."

"Ne. Nah, aku pergi dulu ya."

"Un,"jemari Seokjin menggapai salib yang teruntai di dada Yoongi, mengelus-elus kalung yang rantai dan bentuk salibnya sama persis dengan miliknya itu. Lalu menggenggamnya erat seraya menutup mata dan menempelkan genggamannya itu pada keningnya.

Seokjin berdoa dengan khidmat. Menyalurkan segala harapannya melalui benda suci itu.

Yoongi memperhatikan dengan penuh kasih dan sedikit rasa bersalah. Terakhir kali Seokjin seperti ini, berdoa melalui kalungnya, ketika ia pergi ke Vatikan empat tahun yang lalu. Di mana berarti Seokjin sangat mencemaskan keselamatannya. Lukanya kali ini memang bukanlah yang paling parah, tapi mendengar kabar kematian Paman Jeon barusan pasti membuat Seokjin didera kekhawatiran yang sangat kentara.

"Sarapan besok,"ujar Seokjin setelah cukup lama tenggelam dalam doanya.

"Ne?"

Ia tersenyum lembut kepada Yoongi, "sarapan besok adalah Bubur Jagung kesukaanmu. Jangan sampai datang terlambat ya. Tidak akan selezat ketika masih hangat."

"Ne,"angguk Yoongi, ikut tersenyum mengusap pucuk kepala Seokjin, "aku tak akan datang terlambat."

"Yoongi-a..."panggil Seokjin sesaat sebelum Yoongi menutup pintu.

"Ne?"

Tampak senyuman Seokjin semakin melengkung, namun entah mengapa ada kesenduan pada sorot matanya "semoga Tuhan memberkatimu."

"Ne. Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu, Jinnie."

.

.

"Butuh payung?"

Pemuda itu sedikit tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke arah samping, "Taehyung-sshi?"terkanya untuk sosok berkulit tan yang sedang memegang payung dan mendekat selangkah kepadanya.

Hanya ada mereka berdua yang kelihatan sedang berteduh di depan cafe bernama _Irene De._

"Ne,"angguk Taehyung tersenyum, ada kilatan senang pada kedua matanya, "kau sudah hapal suaraku ya."

"Em, ne. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam. Kau sendirian?"

"Ee, sedang menunggu Seungchol-hyung."

"Oh, benar juga ya. Mustahil keluargamu membiarkanmu pulang sendiri malam-malam di tengah hujan begini."

"Ne..."

"Kupikir ini bisa dijadikan kesempatan untuk menemanimu pulang."

"Eh?"

"Ani. Haha-"

TRAK

Tongkat itu terjatuh. Sesaat setelah gemuruh guntur mengaung dengan dahsyat.

Taehyung terdiam begitu lehernya dipeluk. Sepasang lengan yang mengalunginya itu terasa sedikit bergetar dan semakin erat mendekapnya ketika gemuruh lain saling menyusul memekakkan telinga.

"Mian..."lirihnya gamang, "aku, aku, aku-"

"Gwaenchana,"usap Taehyung pada punggung pemuda itu, "gwaenchana..."

Mendengar bisikan Taehyung yang begitu menenangkan, ia tak lagi segan merangkul Taehyung untuk melampiaskan ketakutannya.

Setelah suara langit tak lagi terdengar selantang tadi dan hujan mulai berubah menjadi gerimis, pelukan itu dilepas secara perlahan.

Dengan ligat Taehyung mengambil tongkat alumunium itu, mengarahkan pegangan berbungkus bahan kulitnya pada jemari sang pemilik, "gwaenchana?"

"Ne, gamsahamnida. Maaf sudah memeluk anda tiba-tiba."

"Ani. Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Apa, apa aku terlihat seperti anak kecil..."

Taehyung mendengus tersenyum simpul, "setiap orang punya hal yang ia takuti, Jungkook-sshi. Mereka punya alasan masing-masing yang sepatutnya bisa semua orang terima."

Jungkook yang tadi sempat malu terhadap rasa takutnya pada gemuruh langit di usia dua puluh tahun, merasa lega dan tersenyum manis.

"Kuharap semua orang memiliki pemikiran seperti anda, Taehyung-sshi."

Taehyung menggaruk rahangnya, sedikit salah tingkah karena dipuji seperti itu. Baru saja ia akan membuka obrolan ringan dengan pemuda yang sejak seminggu lalu dikenalnya itu, suara panggilan dari jauh diiringi derap langkah setengah berlari muncul ditengah mereka.

"Kookie, maaf Hyung terlambat,"desah Seungchol merasa bersalah, ia mulai mengarahkan Jungkook untuk berjalan beriringan dengannya di bawah payung yang sama setelah memberi sapaan singkat kepada Taehyung.

"Saya duluan, Taehyung-sshi."

"Ne, selamat malam."

"Apa dia temanmu?"tanya Seungchol melirik sekilas ke arah Taehyung yang sudah berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Em, hanya kenalan biasa. Sama-sama pelanggan _Irene De,_ seminggu yang lalu dia membantuku memunguti buku."

"Sepertinya dia orang yang baik."

Jungkook menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya perlahan.

"Astaga! Apa dia seorang pendosa, Kookie-a?"kaget Seungchol mendapati ekspresi sendu dari adiknya.

"Suaranya terdengar ramah,"ucap Jungkook, senyumnya terlihat menyedihkan, "dan dia pernah menolongku untuk sekedar merapikan barang-barang yang kujatuhkan sendiri,"sambungnya terdengar semakin berat, "dia juga yang selama ini duluan menyapaku. Dan kata-katanya, selalu baik dan membuat nyaman. Tapi..."

"Apa tubuhnya penuh dengan nada dosa?"

"Ne..."Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, tampak ragu pada fakta yang tak bisa ia sangkal, "tak ada warna lain selain merah menyala pada tubuhnya."

.

.

"Apa kau yakin Seokjin hanya manusia biasa?"Yoongi memasukkan peluru perak terakhir pada _rifle gun_ hitam kesayangannya.

"Hha?"

Sosok di dekat Yoongi mengerut samar. Memilih tak lagi melayang dan duduk tepat di sebelah pria yang kini mulai membidik ke berbagai arah dari atap gedung pinggiran Kota Seoul, "maksud anda, Tuan?"

"Akhir-akhir ini, sudah tiga kali aku mendapatinya melihat ke arahmu."

"Tuan, kebetulan saja arah matanya ke arahku kan. Banyak yang seperti itu."

"Kebetulan jika tidak memiliki maksud apa-apa, jika dengan sorot mata berpikir-"

Yoongi beralih dari teleskop _rifle gun_ hanya untuk mendecak sesaat.

"-kau ini malaikat atau bukan sih. Hal sejelas itu saja kau tidak sadar."

" _Guardian,_ Sir,"tegas sosok itu, "sudah berapa kali saya ingatkan. Saya ini _guardian._ Para penghuni _eartlife_ memang menamai kami dengan istilah yang sama dengan Malaikat. Tapi, sungguh, andapun sudah tahu mengenai hal ini bukan, kami ini- Ugh..."

Kata-katanya terpotong dan berubah menjadi ringisan penuh kesakitan. Tubuhnya gemetar, dengan terbata-bata melanjutkan omongan setelah Tuan-nya menoleh heran kepadanya, "ki- ki-kita... harus pergi- ugh... dari sini, Tuan..."

"Hei, kau kena-"

Yoongi terdiam. Aura yang begitu mencekam mulai menggerogoti keseluruhan indranya. Napasnya terasa ditahan, beban berat sara akan kegelapan tersampir menghujam bahunya.

Gelap. Gelap. Gelap.

Takut. Takut. Takut.

Sekuat tenaga Yoongi menampik nyalinya yang tiba-tiba menciut. Berusaha mengatur napasnya yang kian sesak dan mengontrol diri sebaik mungkin- sama seperti _guardian_ di hadapannya.

Selang beberapa detik, sebuah _barrier_ bening tak bercahaya tiba-tiba melingkupi keduanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, muncul sebuah sosok menyilaukan yang memunggungi mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu menghampiriku, Raphael."

Bukan suara berat itu yang menyadarkan Yoongi, tapi perasaan damai dan tenang yang mulai memyelimuti. Kedua matanya yang semula terpicing erat menghadang intimidasi, terbuka dan mendapati _guardian_ -nya yang kini tengah berlutut menekuk kepala kepada-

"An, angel..."lirih Yoongi takjub. Takjub yang kemudian langsung berubah menjadi tanda tanya dan mencoba memahami situasi yang ada.

"N,"ucap sosok yang Yoongi pandangi itu, "kau cukup memanggilku N atau apalah. Aku tak ingin makhluk kegelapan menyebut namaku."

"Well. Wahai Makhluk Paling Suci ada apa gerangan mendatangi hamba, Makhluk Penuh Dosa ini."

Ia katakan dengan nada penuh cela dan terdengar sangat main-main. Tak lupa dengan tubuh yang sok-sok membungkuk hormat.

Lawan bicaranya tak membalas berarti. Sudah hapal benar tabiat makhluk yang satu itu.

"Petinggi Iblis sepertimu tak pernah mau repot mendatangi _earthlife._ Apa yang kau rencanakan, Mammon-"

"Rapmon,"selanya mendecak tak suka, "Mammon itu kuno sekali. Aku sudah mengganti namaku kok. Dan aku ke sini bukan untuk mencari masalah, okay. Kudengar ada bawahanku yang berulah dengan sangat tidak 'berseni' sekali. So, kau tak perlu membuang-buang waktu untuk memancing perang."

"Iblis tercipta bukan untuk dipercayai."

"Well, apa aku boleh pergi sekarang? Haha. Aku tidak perlu meminta izin segala kan ya."

Kemudian sayap hitam direntang selebar-lebarnya, bersiap untuk melesat pergi namun menunda sebentar dengan seringai tipis, "oh! Tuan N, apa keahlianmu sudah mulai tumpul? Aku masih bisa menghendus bau menjijikkan seorang _hunter_ -dan _guardian-_ nya tentunya- yang coba kau sembunyikan itu."

N tetap bergeming, sedang Yoongi dan satu sosok lainnya kembali merasa gamang meski tidak sebesar beberapa saat lalu.

"Lihat. Aku tak berniat menyentuh mereka sedikitpun kan. Jadi, urus saja tugasmu yang biasa ya, jangan mengusik hal yang nanti akan membuatmu kewalahan."

Berlalu sekejap mata, pemilik intimidasi kelam itu menyisakan hempasan angin yang tidak kentara.

Tepat setelah itu _barrier_ memudar dan benar-benar menghilang disusul gerakan ujung jemari yang mendekat ke arah kening Yoongi.

"Kau tahu aku seorang _hunter_ kan."

Malaikat itu terdiam. Sontak menghentikan apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Tuan! Apa yang-"

"Kau bisa melihatku?"kaget sang malaikat.

Membuat sang guardian semakin berlutut dan menunduk hormat, "Sir, dia salah satu _hunter_ yang terkena kutukan."

Malaikat menggangguk samar, "oh, begitu. Pantas tadi ia berusaha mencuri lihat dari balik sayapku."

"Mohon maafkan Tuan-hamba, Sir.."

"Kau tak perlu menghapus ingatanku,"lanjut Yoongi, bangkit dan menengadah dengan ekspresi tenang, "aku memang sering bolos, tidak pernah suka buku-buku tebal dan juga malas sekali menyimak penjelasan pastor. Tapi, bocah _cenayang-_ pun tahu, -Mammon huh, salah satu dari tujuh komandan iblis kan, pantas nyaliku ciut seketika- petinggi _demon_ tak akan turun jika-"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Yoongi. Min Yoongi."

"Dan kau?"

"Jhope, Sir. Tapi, hamba diberi nama Hoseok oleh Tuan-hamba."

Malaikat itu tersenyum simpul, "baiklah, Putra Keluarga Min dan _Guardian_ Pengharapan, kuharap kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi."

Sekali Yoongi mengedip, sosok itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Aigooooo,"desah Hoseok merasa lemas. Bahkan ujung sayapnya menyentuh lantai dan terkulai lemah, "apa yang barusan itu..."

Tak seperti Hoseok yang masih merasakan sisa-sisa kejadian langka tadi, Yoongi segera meraih handphone dan berlari sekencang mungkin seraya mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Ada apa, Tuan?"

"Aku punya firasat buruk."

"Eh?"

"Saeggya! Angkat telponku, Seokjin!"

.

 _Kim Seokjin_

Deru napasnya menjadi-jadi. Dan bisikan berat itu juga terdengar semakin jelas.

 _Kim Seokjin_

Sepuluh jemarinya meremas kuat kain putih pembungkus kasur. Bisikan itu seolah menggerayangi sekujur tubuhnya.

 _Kim Seokjin_

Keringat mengucur deras, kepala yang tak lagi bisa tenang, membuat cairan itu mulai membasahi bantal. Bisikan itu perlahan berubah.

 _Seokjin_

Menjadi geraman yang penuh dosa.

"HHHHHH!"

Seokjin membuka mata lebar-lebar. Seketika bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Haaah... haaah... haaah..."

Menyentuh leher yang dirasa masih tercekat, napasnya coba diatur sembari menenangkan pikiran dan perasaannya, dari mimpi buruk yang sama yang selalu mengganggu tidurnya-

Seokjin melirk sebentar _desk calender_ di meja nakas.

-seminggu terakhir ini.

Dari melihat deretan tanggal, pandangan Seokjin menangkap layar handphonenya yang menyala terang.

"Yoongi-a?"

 _"Kau di mana hha? Ya! Kenapa kau tidak segera mengangkat telponku! Apa kau baik-baik saja hha!? Kau sedang bersama siapa heoh! "_

Alis Seokjin terpaut begitu mendengar kata-kata Yoongi yang memburu.

 _"Halo! Seokjin!? Ya! Kim Seokjin! Kau tidak-"_

"Yoon..."sela Seokjin tenang, "tarik napas dalam-dalam dulu, hembuskan, dan- KAU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT JAM HHA!? JAM SEGINI TENTU SAJA AKU SUDAH DI ATAS TEMPAT TIDURKU! DI MANA LAGI KALAU BUKAN DI RUMAHKU SENDIRI! KAU PIKIR AKU HOBI KELAYAPAN APA! BISA TIDAK LEBIH SOPAN LAGI-"

"Syukurlah..."

Seokjin terdiam, bukan sebuah protes yang dilayangkan Yoongi diseberang sana, padahal ia cukup membentak barusan, melainkan desah napas sarat kelegaan.

 _"Syukurlah..."_

"Yoon? Gwaenchana?"karena itu Seokjin langsung mengerti akan sikap Yoongi dan bertanya hati-hati.

 _"Aku sedang ke sana sekarang. Kau tidak melepas kalungmu kan?"_

Seokjin menunduk, melihat ke arahnya dadanya. Tak ada apa-apa di sana kecuali piyama berwarna merah muda, "ee, aku belum terbiasa memakai kalung, tadi aku lepas ketika mandi- hei! Aku ambil sekarang okay,"jawabnya bergerak menuju kamar mandi. Ketika hendak meraih benda perak di wastafel itu, tubuhnya mematung terpaku tak bisa bergerak. Membuat benda yang ingin ia ambil terjatuh begitu saja.

 _"Jinnie?"_

Seringai lebar memenuhi penglihatan Seokjin. Melalui cermin, dapat ia tangkap sebuah sosok tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

Sosok yang membuatnya sulit untuk sekedar bernapas.

"Hei, cantik."

.

.

.

.

TBC or DELETE?

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong haseo ~

IoriNara imnida ^^

Maaf kelamaan update hehe

BTS HyungLine Stan and NamJin, YoonJin, YoonSeok, YoonMin, VKook shipper imnidaaaaaaaaaaa ~

Bangap seumnida ~

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2012, Seoul**

"Vatikan?"

Seokjin menaruh cangkir biru mudanya. Sedang sang lawan bicara melakukan hal yang sebaliknya, mengangkat cangkir dari tatakan kayu, untuk menyesap dua kali cairan hangat bernama coklat panas.

"Setahuku kau tidak memiliki kenalan dekat di sana,"sambung Seokjin.

"Em, ini mengenai pekerjaanku- pekerjaan keluargaku,"Yoongi berkata dengan senyuman canggung. Entah mengapa merasa enggan memandang Seokjin yang duduk di sampingnya, lebih memilih menjatuhkan pandangan pada cangkir di tangannya.

Jemari Seokjin bermain-main pada pegangan cangkir, ia mulai mengerti. Bergumam _hm_ panjang yang tak tahu berarti apa, setelahnya kembali meneguk minuman buatannya sendiri.

Yoongi kembali melakukan hal kebalikan, kali ini ia yang meletakkan cangkir pada tatakan kayu. Lalu ia menenggelamkan punggung pada sandaran sofa, "kurang lebih selama setahun."

Seokjin terduduk tegak, perasaannya mulai berangsur tidak nyaman. Tersisa setengah banyak, tiba-tiba Seokjin kehilangan niat untuk menghabiskan coklat panasnya itu. Mahasiswa tahun pertama bermarga Kim mendesah panjang. Lalu memilih menatap jendela yang menampilkan benda-benda putih melayang dari langit kota.

"Huwaaa! Salju pertama tahun ini!"pekik Seokjin mencoba riang, bergerak dari sofa seputih susu untuk mendekat ke jendela. Beberapa detik tersenyum lebar memanut-manut kristal es yang berjatuhan itu, namun ekspresi Seokjin perlahan menjadi sendu. Ia kemudian menutup mata, mengaitkan sepuluh jemarinya dan mulai membatinkan doa, sama seperti kebanyakan orang yang akan memanjatkan harapan ketika turun salju pertama.

 _Kumohon jauhkan dia dari segala keburukan._ Batin Seokjin meminta, _Lindungi Yoongi, Tuhan. Berikan jalan yang terbaik untuknya._

 _._

 **WINGS by IoriNara**

 **Cast :**

Kim Seokjin as Kim Seokjin (?)

Min Yoongi as Min Yoongi (Hunter)

Kim Namjoon as Mammon / Rapmon (Demon)

Jeon Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook (?)

Kim Taehyung as Kim Taehyung (?)

Park Jimin as Jimin (Devil)

Jung Hoseok as Jhope / Hoseok (Guardian)

 **Genre :**

AU, BoysLove, Supernarutal, Fantasy

 **Rate :**

T to M

 **Pair :**

Not clarify yet. But refer to Namjin, YoonJin, YoonMin and VKook as center.

Happy Reading ^^

Warning! Typo(s)

.

.

Syal rajut berwarna hitam yang melilit leher Yoongi diperbaiki untuk terakhir kalinya. Sepasang tangan itu lalu perlahan turun dan kini ikut memperbaiki _coat_ Yoongi yang berwarna hitam pula.

"Padahal kita baru saja bertemu setelah sekian lama. Ugh, kau mendatangiku ke Seoul hanya untuk sekedar 'say hei' dan 'good bye' heoh."

"Nah, mianne, Jin. Setelah pulang dari Vatikan aku akan sering menginap di tempatmu. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Un..."balas Seokjin mengiyakan namun pandangannya teralih kepada salah satu sudut keramaian bandara. Berpaling dari wajah Yoongi, menerawang jauh betapa ia masih tidak rela berpisah setelah tiga tahun tidak berjumpa.

"Aku akan bawakan oleh-oleh yang banyak,"ungkap Yoongi.

"Tidak perlu,"lirih Seokjin, "aku hanya ingin kau pulang dengan selamat,"senyumnya lembut kepada Yoongi, "keluarkan kalungmu."

Yoongi menurut, mengeluarkan untaian rantai bermata salib dari balik tumpukan bajunya. Si pemuda Daegu terdiam begitu Seokjin meraih itu. Semakin termangu karena kini Seokjin menunduk dan tampak berdoa dengan khidmat. Yoongi paham apa maksud Seokjin, lalu ia bersikap tenang dan menatap teduh pada satu-satunya teman masa kecil yang dia punya itu.

"Kalung ini adalah benda suci kan,"ucap Seokjin, masih menempelkan genggaman berisi salib perak pada keningnya.

"Ne,"tutur Yoongi halus.

"Kalung ini yang menyelamatkanmu waktu itu kan."

"Ne."

"Kalung ini akan selalu menjagamu kan."

"Ne."

Barulah Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya. Melepas mata kalung dan ikut tersenyum selembut Yoongi, "kau tahu kan aku hanya ingin mendengar kabar bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

"Ne. Sudah kubilang ini hanya pelatihan."

"Tetap saja, kau pernah cerita kan bahwa terkadang dalam masa uji cobapun, bisa terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

"Well, makhluk kegelapan memang sukar untuk dikendalikan, tapi aku yakin Paman Jeon mengirimku ke tempat yang tak perlu lagi dipertanyakan. Kau tidak perlu cemas, semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan aku akan menjadi _hunter_ yang lebih kuat."

"Un... selalu kabari aku ya."

"Em, murid yang sedang mengikuti pelatihan sepertinya tidak akan sempat-"

"Sejak kapan kau menomor duakan aku heoh."

Yoongi terkekeh. Seokjin tidak berubah, dibalik kedewasaan dan sifat lembutnya, terkadang anak tunggal keluarga Kim itu memang sesekali menunjukkan sisi manjanya.

"Well, jika kau inginnya begitu, akan aku usahakan."

"Tentu saja aku ingin! Selama di asrama kau memang begitu kan."

"Haha. Iya, iya. Nah, aku pergi dulu ya."

"Ne. Hati-hati, Yoon."

Sebelum berlalu pergi menyasak _travelling bag_ -nya, Yoongi mendekap tubuh Seokjin cukup erat, "aku akan merindukanmu."

"Nado."

.

"Ckckckckck."

"Apaan,"pemuda pucat yang baru saja masuk ke dalam pesawat dan sedang mencari nomor kursinya itu mendesah malas merespon _guardian_ -nya.

Hoseok menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan mengejek, "'aku akan merindukanmu'"ujarnya mengulang perkataan Yoongi beberapa saat lalu, "seharusnya bilang cinta dong, Tuan."

"Hell."

"Eits, tidak baik mengatakan hal yang berhubungan dengan kegelapan, Tuan."

"Fuck."

.

.

 **1st Sin : Blood, Sweat and Tears**

.

.

Figur yang disemuti aura gelap namun samar, meringis nyeri walaupun luka itu bukanlah luka miliknya. Karena sayatan pada punggung hasil dari sayap yang dipaksa untuk dibuang, adalah sesuatu yang paling menyakitkan bagi penghuni neraka setelah diperdengarkan rapalan mantera suci ataupun bersentuhan dengan benda-benda perak.

"Hamba merasa takjub dengan pengorbanan anda, Sir,"ia mendekat menyampirkan jubah hitam pada atasannya, "hamba akan selalu setia mengikuti jalan anda,"ujarnya kemudian berlutut menunduk hormat.

Tidak seperti yang berkata barusan, wujud ini dikelilingi aura gelap yang begitu pekat, "jika ini berhasil, aku akan memberikanmu jabatan yang layak, Vernon,"ucapnya bangga, menjentikkan jemari lalu menatap datar sayap hitamnya yang mulai dilahap api.

"Mulai sekarang jangan pernah menemuiku lagi jika tidak terdesak,"tambahnya.

"Yes, Sir."

"Ugh, bauku sudah mulai terasa menjijikkan. _Human_ memang makhluk lemah dan tak berdaya,"decaknya tak suka dan menyeringai remeh, "wah, wah. Bagaimana ini, darahku akan berwarna merah. Dan aku juga akan memiliki keringat serta air mata."

"Tubuh _human_ memang tercipta sebagai wadah ruh yang paling rapuh, Sir."

"Benar, benar. Ck, andai aku bisa menjadi _hunter._ Nah, Vernon."

"Ye, Sir?"

"Sebaiknya pekerjaanku sebagai _human_ apa ya? Dokter? Pengacara?"

"Em..."

"Oh! Atau Idol? Mereka memiliki banyak pemuja kan."

### ###

"Tidak harus dipuja secara langsung, kekuatan Iblis tetap akan menguat ketika para penghuni _earthlife_ semakin melakukan banyak dosa,"pria berperawakan mungil itu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, "dosa memanglah hal,"sambungnya mulai mengelilingi kelas, memandang bergantian satu persatu muridnya, "yang akan menjerat pelakunya tidak hanya di dunia dan neraka, tapi dosa juga merupakan sumber kekuatan para Iblis-"

"Kesombongan akan menguatkan Lucifer, ketamakan akan menguatkan Mammon-"

Pria mungil mengerut heran karena omongannya tiba-tiba dipotong, oleh salah satu murid yang duduk paling belakang.

-dan bla bla bla,"desah si murid kurang sopan, "Sir, setahuku semua orang di sini sudah lulus dari _Baxam_ (Basic Exam). Kenapa anda membuat kami masih berkutat pada teori dasar."

"Name please,"tegur sang guru dengan tenang namun sarat akan ketegasan.

"Yoongi, Sir. Min Yoongi."

Tepat setelah kata 'Min' terucap dari mulut Yoongi, seisi kelas tampak terkejut kemudian mulai sibuk berkasak kusuk. Bisikan mereka jelas-jelas mengenai seorang Min Yoongi, tapi pemilik nama itu hanya menarik bibir bersikap acuh.

"Ekhm!"

Deheman dari sang guru cukup menghentikan bisingan kelas, meski beberapa orang sepertinya masih ingin tetap bergosip, tapi setidaknya suasana kembali tenang seperti semula. Kacamata ia perbaiki kembali, setelah sempat merasa kaget juga seperti murid-muridnya, pengajar bernama lengkap Yang Yoseob itu tersenyum kepada Yoongi.

"Apa anda tidak tahu yang namanya 'pengenalan' ataupun 'pembuka' ataupun 'pendahuluan' Yoongisshi?"ucap Yoseob mengubah _English_ -nya menjadi bahasa negara asalnya. Ia tahu benar, muridnya yang satu itu berasal dan selama ini tinggal di Korea. Bukan seperti dirinya yang sudah sepuluh tahun menetap di Vatikan.

Langsung saja Yoongi merutuk akan tindakan konyolnya barusan. Lalu memilih diam menggaruk tengkuknya.

Sedang Yoseob tersenyum simpul, "benar kata Junhyung, anda adalah orang yang tak sabaran ya."

"Hha?"

"Nah, semuanya,"perhatian Yoseob kembali lagi ke semua muridnya, kembali menggunakan _English_ -nya, "mungkin ada juga yang berpikiran sama dengan Yoongi. Perlu saya ingatkan, dalam pelatihan ini, di kelas manapun juga, kalian belum melakukan apa-apa pada pertemuan pertama. Praktek baru akan diadakan pada pertemuan berikutnya atau berikutnya lagi. Tergantung siapa pengajarnya tapi yang jelas belum mengarah kepada 'praktek' untuk hari pertama. Mengerti?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, sampai di mana tadi,"Yoseob lalu melanjutkan lagi penjelasannya mengenai perihal dosa, tujuh iblis terkuat dan lainnya setelah sempat mengerling untuk Yoongi seraya menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara ' _temui saya setelah dinner time'._

.

.

"Ck ck ck, anda tahu, Tuan?"Hoseok geleng-geleng kepala memandangi Yoongi yang sedang _ogah-ogahan_ melahap burgernya.

Tak ada niatan menggubris dari yang ditanya, jadi Hoseok melanjutkan, "anda bukanlah tipikal yang ingin terlihat mencolok kan. Kenapa tiba-tiba menyela segala sih, dan selaan anda itu benar-benar terlihat konyol. Ditambah lagi menyebutkan marga anda yang sebenarnya, para _guardian_ bahkan ikut terkejut begitu mendengar nama anda. "

Seperti biasa, kadang Yoongi memang hanya diam membalas omongan Hoseok. Tapi dari bahasa matanya jelas-jelas ia merasa jengkel, sisi cerewet Hoseok termasuk hal yang paling tidak disukainya.

"Dan ada yang tersenyum iba kepada saya, Tuan,"sambung Hoseok, "seolah-olah menjadi _guardian-_ mu adalah hal yang merepotkan."

"Memang benar kan,"gerutu Yoongi, membentuk bola dari bungkusan burgernya dan melempar itu ke tong sampah, "menjadi _guardian_ seorang Min Yoongi adalah hal yang sangat menyusahkan."

"Ani yo! Bukan begitu, Tuan."

"Huh, mengaku saja."

"Percayalah, terlepas dari takdir yang sudah ditentukan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa, hamba senang berada di sisi, Tuan."

Tampak raut Yoongi masih terlihat tak senang, ia bergumam datar mempercayai pengakuan Hoseok sekenanya saja. Tapi Hoseok tersenyum lembut dan merangkul bahu Yoongi dengan semangat, "aigooo~ susah sekali untuk jujur heoh!"

"Fuck!"

"Hahaha. O, ya. Yang Yoseob meminta anda untuk menemuinya kan."

"Em,"Yoongi bergerak bangkit dari rerumputan seraya mengusap-usap jins belakangnya, "nah, apa aku akan dicerimahi, Hoseok-a,"desahnya mulai berjalan meninggalkan halaman katedral megah yang telah berumur beberapa abad.

.

.

Begitu Yoongi memasuki ruangan, ia dihadapkan pada tumpukan-tumpukan buku yang menjulang lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya.

"Annyeong Haseo, Sir!"salamnya sedikit berteriak sembari menelusuri jalur yang tercipta dari bangunan buku.

"Oh! Min Yoongi?"

Terdengar balasan entah dari mana, Yoongi belum bisa memastikannya. Karena sungguh, meski sudah melangkah cukup jauh hanya buku yang Yoongi temukan. Suara itu pun terdengar sedikit samar, seolah tenggelam oleh jutaan buku yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Yes, Sir! Ini saya, Min Yoongi!"

"Sebentar- WAAA!"

BRAK

Yoongi kemudian dihadapkan pada beberapa bangunan buku yang roboh secara berantai, membentuk gundukan tinggi yang cukup menenggelamkan pria dewasa, Yoseob contohnya. Terdapat sebuah tangan yang mencuat dari gunungan buku tersebut.

"Em, can you help me... please,"begitu yang dikatakan si pemilik tangan, membuat Yoongi memutar bola mata dan segera menarik tangan itu, memunculkan Yoseob yang tentunya dengan rambut dan pakaian yang sudah berantakan. Serta kacamata yang berusaha dicarinya.

"Nah, Yoongisshi,"Yoseob mencoba merapikan surai gelapnya, setelah Yoongi membantu menemukan kacamatanya, "mohon maaf atas pemberitahuan yang mendadak ini, karena Paman Jeon baru membalas pesanku tadi sore."

"Ne?"

"Kemasi barang-barangmu sekarang, karena mulai malam ini kau tidak lagi tinggal di _camp_ pelatihan."

.

.

Setelah berbicara panjang lebar kepada penanggung jawab _camp,_ dengan Mini Cooper putihnya Yoseob membawa Yoongi ke daerah pinggiran Roma.

Menuju sebuah rumah mungil yang memiliki halaman asri dan terawat baik.

Meski tidak terletak di pusat kota, bangunan bergaya mediterian itu memiliki banyak tetangga di setiap sisi jalan. Pemukiman yang cukup padat namun bernuansa tenang dan sangat nyaman.

Yoseob mendesah panjang sehabis menelpon seseorang sepanjang perjalanan. Mobil sudah terparkir di garase, sembari masuk ke dalam rumah akhirnya Yoseob mulai berbicara pada Yoongi yang sedari tadi diam menunggu penjelasan, "begini, Yoongisshi,"ucapnya penuh penyesalan, "maaf, ya. Paman Jeon baru membalas pesanku tadi sore. Dan seperti yang kau lihat, beliau baru bisa aku telpon tadi."

Mobil dikunci setelah Yoongi keluar dengan _travelling bag-_ nya, kini Yoseob merogoh anak tas mengeluarkan kunci rumah, "astaga, mereka itu... haaah, kau mungkin belum mengenal Junhyung tapi tahu benar kan bagaimana sifat Paman Jeon. Sungguh, mereka berdua benar-benar ayah dan anak. Apa ceroboh, pelupa dan tidak peduli itu turun temurun heoh. Nah-"

Dua daun pintu berbahan kayu ek Yoseob buka lebar-lebar dan tersenyum penuh keramahan seolah Yoongi merupakan tamu kehormatan, "Yoongisshi, aku harap kau akan nyaman di sini. Karena ini akan menjadi tempat tinggalmu enam bulan kedepan."

Tak jauh berbeda dari ruangan milik Yoseob di kapel pribadinya, dua langkah memasuki hunian sederhana itu Yoongi langsung mencium bau buku yang cukup kentara.

Rak buku setinggi pria dewasa ada di mana-mana, namun tak satupun dijadikan sekat antar ruangan. Mereka ditata menempel di beberapa sisi dinding. Membuat dapur, ruang makan dan ruang perapian terkesan lebih lapang.

Yoongi disuguhi teh herbal racikan Yoseob sendiri, mereka menyesap itu di meja makan setelah berbenah sebentar.

"Kau mungkin menangkap pembicaraanku selama di telpon,"Yoseob menyodorkan piring berisi _cookies_ ke hadapan Yoongi.

"Ne,"angguk Yoongi meraih sekeping kue bertabur _chococips_ sebesar telapak tangan itu.

"Paman Jeon salah memberimu _ticket pass._ Tujuanmu ke Vatikan adalah dibimbing oleh Junhyung, bukan menjalani pelatihan di katedral pusat. Dan seharusnya Junhyung menjemputmu di bandara kemarin. Apa dari Seoul kau mengurus semuanya sendirian?"

"Ne. Aku tak sempat bertemu Paman Jeon. Dia hanya mengirimiku pesan dan paket berisi surat-surat yang aku butuhkan."

"Haaah, maaf ya. Apa kau mengalami kesulitan?"

"Ani yo. Aku sudah biasa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Buktinya hari pertamaku berjalan cukup lancar."

"Nah, apa Paman Jeon tidak pernah menyinggung hal ini sebelumnya, hanya _excorsist_ dan cenayang yang menjalani pelatihan. _Hunter_ bukanlah tipikal yang bisa dididik secara formal, mereka hanya butuh pelatihan oleh keluarga mereka sendiri."

"Eh? Aku belum pernah mendengar itu."

"Kau tahu surat-surat itu merujuk pada Seungchol kan."

"Em, kupikir Paman Jeon sengaja menyembunyikan identitasku."

"Ani yo. Astaga, semoga Tuhan memberikan kemudahan akan sifat cerobohnya. Dia memang salah Yoongisshi."

"Ou.. begitu."

"Ne. Em, apa aku boleh menanyakan perihal kutukan-mu Yoongsshi?"tanya Yoseob hati-hati, karena ia pikir bahasan ini akan membuat Yoongi merasa tidak enak. Namun tidak seperti perkiraannya, Yoongi langsung mengangguk dengan ekspresi santai.

"Bisa kau ceritakan apa kutukan-mu?"

"Well, aku bisa berhubungan dengan _guardian_ -ku. Aku bisa melihatnya, aku bisa berkomunikasi dengannya bahkan kami bisa saling bersentuhan."

"Jinjja yo?"

"Yup."

"Huwaaa."

Tampak mata Yoseob berbinar-binar. Meskipun dia seorang _cenayang,_ guardian bukanlah makhluk yang bisa dilihat. Hanya Tuhan dan makhluk gaib tertentu yang bisa merasakan dan melihat mereka. Tentu perihal kutukan Yoongi ini menggelitik rasa ingin tahunya yang -kekasihnya katakan- kelewat batas.

"Bagaimana rupa mereka? Ani, apa mereka berwujud? Ah! Apa mereka bisa bicara? Atau atau apa mereka-"Yoseob bahkan tak bisa merangkai pertanyaannya dengan baik, terlalu menggebu-gebu hingga semua berdesakan tak menentu. Ia kemudian disela oleh Yoongi yang mendengus lucu, "eh?"herannya merasa Yoongi sedang menertawakannya.

"Ani... Reaksi-mu mengingatkanku pada seseorang, Sir."

"Hm?"

"Well, dia berwujud seperti kita,"jelas Yoongi, "tapi dia memiliki sayap putih dan berpakaian- emmm sedikit banyak seperti _stola._ Wajahnya jelek- Aw!"

"Anda tidak boleh berbohong, Tuan,"tutur Hoseok sok berwibawa setelah menjitak pucuk kepala Yoongi. Bibir Tuan-nya itu mencebik.

"Iya, iya. Ganteng, tampan. Dia sangaaaat _good looking_ sekali,"lanjut Yoongi sok-sok memuji.

"Ish!"geram Hoseok.

Yoseob hanya tercengang, "huwaaa, apa kalian se-akrab itu Yoongisshi?"

"Hha? Tidak ah."

"Tuan!"

"Siapa yang mau akrab dengan makhluk yang bisanya hanya mengomel seperti nenek-nenek."

"Heol! Kudoakan Kim Seokjin memiliki kekasih selama kau di sini."

"Ya!"

Tepat ketika Yooseob menahan tawa melihat Yoongi yang ia simpulkan sedang _cekcok_ dengan guardian-nya sendiri, terdengar pintu depan terbuka. Sontak saja pandangannya berubah, lalu memburu langkah ke sumber suara.

PLAK

Tamparan kesal Yoseob layangkan pada kepala itu, "YA! UNTUNG SAJA AKU INGAT DENGAN MIN YOONGI! Kalau tidak, dia sudah _tersesat_ sebagai hunter di pelatihan!"

Kekasih Yoseob itu yang semula ingin protes, karena tidak mendapatkan sambutan pulang yang manis seperti biasa kini mengangguk-angguk sambil _cengengesan_. Ia menangkap kehadiran seorang pemuda di meja makan, lalu mengabaikan Yoseob yang masih mengomel dan beranjak ke sana.

"Min Yoongi kan ya?"

"Ne. Min Yoongi imnida. Em-"

"Junhyung. Jeon Junhyung. Panggil aku 'Hyung' saja."

"Ne, Hyung."

"Berbeda dengan Jungkook dan Seungchol, aku ini _hunter_ lho."

"Oh."

Junhyung menepuk sekali bahu Yoongi sambil tersenyum lebar, "dan kau akan segera tahu, kenapa aku termasuk pemegang kunci _holy gate_ di Vatikan."

Yoongi bukanlah seseorang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Ia adalah tipikal yang memang tidak ingin berteman dan menambah kenalan. Namun entah mengapa, kesan pertama akan sosok di hadapannya ini membuat batinnya merasa bahwa ia akan memiliki seseorang yang bisa dijadikannya panutan sekaligus sahabat yang memberikan rasa nyaman.

"Mohon bantuannya,"bungkuk Yoongi hormat tersenyum senang.

Kontras dengan Hoseok, guardian itu mendesah lesu menangkap gelagat dan raut sesama guardian di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

 **2016, Seoul**

"Tuan, jaga kecepatan anda!"

"Shup up, Hoseok-a!"

"Jika anda kecelakaan sama saja-"

"Bisa-bisanya kau masih memusingkan itu hha!?"

"Tapi, Tuan-"

"Kau sendiri tahu kan! Firasat burukku selalu benar!"

Hoseok memilih diam. Ia yang terbang berdampingan dengan mobil Yoongi memutuskan untuk tidak membuat Tuan-nya lebih emosi lagi, dan sebenarnya ingin membenarkan bahwa selama ini firasat buruk seorang Min Yoongi memang tidak pernah meleset.

Tapi tentu saja kekhawatirannya masih ada, terakhir kali Yoongi _mengebut_ nyaris mengalami kecelakaan, tapi Yoongi yang ingin secepatnya sampai di apartemen Seokjin sampai-sampai tidak mempedulikan lagi keselamatannya sendiri hanya bisa membuat Hoseok berusaha untuk mengunci mulutnya dan bersikap tenang.

Karena setidaknya bisikan Sang Azrael belum datang kepadanya.

.

.

"Kim Seokjin!"

Panggil Yoongi panik setelah mendobrak pintu.

"Kim Seokjin!"

Teriaknya menyusuri apartemen Seokjin, "KIM- Oh, shit!"

Jantung Yoongi semakin diuji mendapati sosok Seokjin yang tak sadarkan diri di lantai kamar mandi. Ia langsung mengendongnya dan membawanya menuju tempat tidur.

Setelah Yoongi membaringkannya hati-hati, berusaha menenangkan diri dengan cekatan dia memeriksa apakah ada luka pada tubuh Seokjin.

Tak ada luka yang parah. Napas Seokjin pun teratur dan lumrah seperti seseorang yang sedang tertidur lelap. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat Yoongi belum merasa lega.

Jejak samar yang ada di ceruk leher Seokjin.

Yoongi cukup dewasa untuk tahu bahwa itu bukanlah lebam, melainkan sebuah _kissmark._ Ia langsung menoleh kepada Hoseok, seolah ingin membagi kebingunannya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Gamsahamnidaaaa yang udah baca sampai sini ^^

And manhi manhi manhi manhi thank you untuk followers and rerviewers ^^

Nah, how?

Em, untuk pertama ini, author's lumayan panjang ya hehe

Jadi, bisa diliat, chapter2 di ff ini brdasarkan **track list album wings** hehe aku usahain untuk nyocokinnya. Dan itu bisa dijadiin clue lho hoho contohnya, berarti next chapter Begin kan ya, nah berarti itu ttg Kookie atau sudut pandang Kookie atau pokoknya yang berhubungan sama Kookie atau porsi Kookie lebih besar dari tokohnya lainnya. So, bisa dibilang tokoh utamanya memang Yoongi and Seokjin, but tokoh lain ga kalah pentingnya.

 **Pairing**... hmhmhmhm sejauh ini (bah! baru satu chapter kkkkk) emang YoonJin, tapi NamJin, YoonMin dan VKook bakal nyusul dan pairing2 itu sama porsinya di ff ini. Semuanya bakal jadi center, ga cuman satu ya. Dan Hoseok... dia sama aku aja! Kyaaa! Hahaha ntar dibilang kok kenapa Hoseok ga terlibat dalam percintaan fufu ~

Nah, mengenai **siapa mereka** , kaya _hunter, guardian, demon, devil, exorcist_ dan lainnya, akan dijelaskan melalui cerita, tapi kalo ada yang nanya2 ttg itu dan udah bisa aku jawab, bakal aku tulisin di author's note. Sip?

Em, apa-apa yang ada di ff ini brdasarkan khayalan aku aja, memang **trinspirasi** dari berbagai sumber, tapi sumber2 itu ga bisa pembaca jadiin panutan untuk ff ini sepenuhnya. Sepenuhnya ya, kalo beberapa sih emang sesuai dgn sumber yang ada, selebihnya aku rombak dan ciptain sendiri hehe

Okay! See you next chapter!

Sekali lagi, manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi thank you very much ^^

 **BALASAN REVIEW :**

 **Kim Hyomi : Dialognya agak bikin bingung,** em, bagian prologue udah aku perbaiki dan ulpoad ulang, dan chapter ini gimana? Apa masih agak membingungkan? Udah aku usahain agar tidak membingungkan. Nah, udah aku lanjuuuutttt XD Gimana? Kalo pairing udah aku jelasin di atas ^^

 **dewiaisyah :** Salam kenal ^^ Hwaiting!

 **Nam0SuPD : Mommy Jin and Rapmon,** hmhmhmhm mereka bakal terjebak dalam hubungan yang cukup rumit hmhmhmhmhm

 **Kyunie :** Ne, gamsahamnida. How?

 **esazame :** Fighting!

 **shienya :** Iyaaaaaa~ Ini dilanjut ~ How?

 **bunnymonster : Jimin Seme?** Well, sorry... aku penganut paham Jin and Jimin ultimate uke hehe **MV?** Bener bgt! Aku dapet ide gegara liat MV Blood, Sweat and Tears ituuuuuu hehe Fighting!

 **VhyJisoo :** Ne, gamsahamnida ^^

 **cluekey6800 : Masih ngeraba2,** nah, aku bikin prologue memang sekedar pengenalan doang hehe jadi memang masih belum trlalu jelas, dan chapter ini masih belum terlalu jelas juga ya? Well, kisah sebenarnya dimulai dari chapter Begin X) Yoongi and Seokjin itu temen sepermainan, mereka deket bgt, gmn perasaan mereka thdp satu sama lain? Ditunggu yaaaaa fufu ~

 **Wings :** Sebelumnya aku bener2 mau bilang terima kasih karna udah review sepanjang ini, reviewnya juga membangun bgt, aku suka! Gamsahamnida ^^ **Pengambaran suasana,** karna prologue aku pikir ga papa ga terlalu jelas hehe tapi udah aku perbaiki dan upload ulang. Dan chapter satu ini gimana? Apa masih ga jelas? **Pembatas scene,** em, aku ngetik pake WordPad, dan aku ini gaptek bgt, belum nemu pembatas scene dan yang aku pake jadinya 'titik-titik', mian, nah, dichapter ini aku pake 'pagar' how? **YoonJin?** nanti akan diketahui hoho tapi, dichapter satu ini udah mulai keliatan kan ya. **Devils, Angel, Guardian, Demons?** akan dijelaskan melalui cerita ^^ Em, Jimin devil tapi Namjoon itu Demon, bedanya? Nanti ya, Taetae juga nanti ya hehe Sekali lagi, gamsahamnida ^^

 **Mr J :** Huwaaaaaa! Gamsahamnida ^^ Em, mian, mungkin ga terlalu fast, soalnya ff ini memang belum diketik haha masih coretan inti2nya aja Tapi! Bakal aku usahain! Fighting!

 **Nnavishiper : N VIXX?** Iyaaaaa, bener kok. Emang dia hehe

 **merryistanti :** Gamsahamnida ^^

 **sugarydelight : YoonJin?** Mian ne, aku suka YoonJin soalnya khe khe khe semoga masih bisa menikmati, apalagi awal chapter ini YoonJin banget kan ya fufu~ tapi, mulai besok udah mulai diliatin pair yang lain kok, semoga masih berkenan membacanya ^^

 **justfangirlbangtan : Udah aku lanjut XD**

 **hanashiro kim : Kyaaaa! Gmsahamnida ^^** Masih dag dig dug ga?

 **livanna shin : Next ~**

 **AmaliaSalm : Neee.** Ini aku lanjutin jadinyuaaaaaa hehe

.

.

 **IoriNara, 27 Oktober 2016**


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong Haseo ~

IoriNara imnida

HyungLine stan and NamJin, YoonJin, YoonSeok, YoonMin and VKook shipper imnidaaaaaa ~

Bangap sumnida ^^

.

.

Seokjin terbangun karena suara ribut dari luar kamarnya. Segera ia mengumpulkan kesadaran, dan dengan badan yang terasa sangat letih entah mengapa, pemuda cantik itu melangkah menuju dapurnya. Ia yakin suara-suara itu berasal dari sana.

"Yoongi! Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"pekik Seokjin mendapati Yoongi yang terlihat sedang berperang melawan minyak goreng yang meletup-letup tak karuan. Ia tergopoh menyusul Yoongi, cepat-cepat mematikan kompor dan tak lupa melayangkan pukulan ke pucuk kepala Yoongi.

"Kau ingin membakar apartemenku hha?!"kesal Seokjin.

"Em, aku hanya ingin membuatkanmu sarapan,"Yoongi menggaruk-garuk rahangnya. Sedikit kecewa melihat telur dadarnya dibuang begitu saja oleh Seokjin ke tong sampah.

"Sejak kapan kau ingin 'membuatkanku sarapan'." Desah Seokjin, "heol! Apa kau sedang deman- ani, ketika kepalamu luka parahpun kau tidak pernah seperti ini kan,"gerutunya mengambil alih dapur, dengan telaten membersihkan kekacauan yang telah diciptakan Yoongi sejak pagi buta tadi.

"Eee, kupikir kau _kecapekan_ , dan masih butuh banyak istirahat, makanya-"

"Hha? Mesti banyak isirahat segala? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Yoongi terdiam. Ia perhatikan baik-baik bagaimana mimik wajah seorang Seokjin, "kau tidak ingat apa yang sudah terjadi padamu tadi malam?"

"Tadi malam?"

"Ne. Setelah aku tiba-tiba menelponmu."

Seokjin mengernyit, melempar tatapan bingung ke arah Yoongi yang kini sudah duduk manis di meja makan -tak ingin mengganggu Seokjin, "kau menelponku?"

"Benar kan, Tuan,"celetuk Hoseok, "sepertinya ingatan Kim Seokjin dihapus."

"Kau,"tampak Yoongi berpikir dulu sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa?"tanya Seokjin menunggu Yoongi, ia sudah selesai membersihkan dapur. Berniat ke kamar mandi, untuk setelahnya mulai menyiapkan sarapan mereka berdua.

"Ani,"geleng Yoongi, "nah, apa sore nanti kau ada acara, Jin?"

"Sore nanti? Hmmm. Opseo. Wae?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Ke mana?"

"Ke tempat Yoseob-hyung."

"Yoseob-hyung? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Well, nanti kau akan tahu sendiri."

"Ou, okay."

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk, merasa tak ada lagi yang ingin Yoongi sampaikan ia mulai melangkah menuju kamar.

"A, Jin."

"Ne?"

"Plester di ceruk lehermu itu-"

Seokjin langsung refleks meraba ceruk lehernya, "eh, kapan-"

"Aku yang memakaikannya, tadi pagi kau kena gigitan serangga."

"Ou, ne. Gomawo."

.

.

 **WINGS by IoriNara**

 **Cast :**

Kim Seokjin as Kim Seokjin (?)

Min Yoongi as Min Yoongi (Hunter)

Kim Namjoon as Mammon / Rapmon (Demon)

Jeon Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook (?)

Kim Taehyung as Kim Taehyung (?)

Park Jimin as Jimin (Devil)

Jung Hoseok as Jhope / Hoseok (Guardian)

 **Genre :**

AU, BoysLove, Supernarutal, Fantasy

 **Rate :**

T to M

 **Pair :**

Not clarify yet. But refer to Namjin, YoonJin, YoonMin and VKook as center.

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **Warning! Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Em, sudah tak ada lagi meja kosong, apa aku boleh bergabung denganmu?"

Jemari Jungkook yang sedari tadi bergerak-gerak meraba huruf braile terhenti, pemuda bergigi kelinci itu tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk, "silahkan, Taehyungsshi."

Taehyung, dengan nampan berisi segelas coffee latte dingin dan puding tiramisu, duduk di seberang Jungkook. Ia tersenyum senang dan mulai menyantap pudingnya dengan sangat perlahan seraya tak berhenti memandangi Jungkook.

"Omong-omong umurmu berapa?"tanya Taehyung membuka pembicaraan.

"19 tahun, anda sendiri?"

"23 tahun, aku mahasiswa tahun akhir Universitas Seoul, jurusan filsafat. Dan mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilku 'hyung' saja."

"Eh? Tapi-"

"Kita belum terlalu kenal?"sela Taehyung, "kita bisa saling mengenal lebih jauh mulai sekarang kan. Kegiatanmu apa?"

Jungkook menghela napas dan berusaha tersenyum setulus mungkin. Merah menyala yang memenuhi setiap inci tubuh Taehyung tak dapat ia pungkiri membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Pembunuh berdarah dingin sekalipun, tak pernah Jungkook jumpai memiliki gambaran merah sepekat dan sepenuh ini.

"Apa kau bersekolah? Ou... maksudku sekolah khusus barangkali?"tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Sejak aku buta, aku hanya belajar di rumah. Appa dan para hyung yang mengajariku. Mengenai kegiatanku, emm, kakak iparku adalah pemilik toko herbal, aku sering membantu di sana. Dan jika aku sedang senggang, seperti yang anda lihat."

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk. Dan cukup peka terhadap sikap Jungkook yang semakin canggung. Dan sepertinya juga tahu, bahwa Jungkook sadar ia berbohong. Meski tidak bisa melihat, Jungkook yakin hanya ada beberapa pengunjung di sini. Berarti alasan Taehyung-

"Maaf, aku berdalih bahwa meja penuh hehe,"kekeh Taehyung, mengakui kebohongan kecilnya tadi, "tapi, sejak kemarin-kemarin kau sadar bahwa aku sengaja mendekatimu kan. Jadi seharusnya kau tidak perlu sekaku itu."

"Sekecil apapun, kebohongan tetaplah dosa, Taehyungsshi. Anda bisa jujur dari awal kan, bukannya memakai alasan yang lain agar dapat duduk di sini."

Terdiam sejenak, Taehyung lalu tersenyum cukup lebar, "sudah kuduga, kau termasuk orang-orang yang berhati malaikat."

"Eh?"

"Ani yo. Nah, apa hari Minggu besok kau sibuk-"

"Untuk apa anda mendekati saya?"

Jungkook menutup novelnya. Gurat wajah yang tegas ia lempar kepada pemuda di hadapannya. Bagi Jungkook, dirinya bukanlah seseorang yang terlihat menarik dalam waktu singkat. Mereka baru bertemu secara tidak sengaja seminggu yang lalu, jadi kenapa Taehyung sudah secara terang-terangan mendekatinya.

"Kau suka membaca novel kan,"balas Taehyung tetap bersikap santai, "apa tidak suka yang genre-nya percintaan? Perlu kau tahu 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama' ternyata benar-benar ada lho."

"Taehyungsshi."

"Aku serius. Sumpah. Aku-"

"Ne, Taehyungsshi. Aku percaya,"sela Jungkook sehalus mungkin, mendapati merah di diri Taehyung tidak bergejolak sedikitpun. Berarti pemuda berkulit tan itu memang jujur perkataannya. Dalam penglihatan Jungkook, seseorang yang sedang melakukan dosa maka merah pada diri mereka akan menyala lebih terang, "tapi-"

"Please,"ungkap Taehyung, memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh, "beri aku kesempatan, ya. Setidaknya biarkan aku menjadi temanmu."

Anak bungsu keluarga Jeon itu memanglah seorang penyayang yang berhati lembut. Jadi ia tersenyum, lebih tulus kali ini, mengabulkan permintaan pemuda yang mulai detik ini mau tak mau harus ia usahakan agar terlihat sebagai orang biasa dalam pikirannya.

Walaupun bagi Jungkook, tidak sewajarnya dia memiliki urusan dengan seorang pendosa besar.

.

.

 **2nd Sin: Begin**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mammon..."desis sosok itu menahan amarah. Sedang iblis yang ia tatapi itu hanya terkekeh tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Sudah baik aku tidak menghabisimu kan. Dan hei! Mammon itu kuno sekali, panggil aku Rapmon."

Rapmon, sang iblis bermata hijau itu melayang-layang rendah mengelilingi area rerumputan liar dekat bangunan bekas pabrik pinggiran kota Seoul. Ia bergerak ke kana kemari, namun ekor matanya tetap tertuju pada sosok yang berdiri tegap memijak tanah, "kau sendiri yang salah, tidak menutupi rencana brilianmu itu dengan apik. Ah! Atau akunya yang terlalu pintar ya? Haha. Aku adalah Raja Ketamakan, man. Jika menyangkut hal seperti itu, tentu aku-"

"Kau tahu jika kau yang melaksanakan rencana ini, maka Lucifer akan lebih mudah menyadarinya."

"Well, iya juga sih,"Rapmon sok-sok mencebik, dan lawan bicaranya tahu benar bahwa dia bermain-main, "tapi justru karena itu semakin seru kan,"serunya kemudian, dengan penuh semangat. Merentangkan lebar-lebar sayap gelap dan kedua tangannya, menengadah ke langit malam.

"Sang Lucifer, Iblis terkuat,"teriaknya lantang, "ditakhlukkan oleh anaknya sendiri, The Lord of Greed! Rapmon!"

Kata-kata itu diucapkan penuh arti, bak pemain musikal yang benar-benar menjiwai. Namun sayangnya sang penonton hanya bergeming dengan wajah dingin dan senyuman miring.

"I'll get 'him' first,"pungkas sosok di hadapan Rapmon, bergerak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri sedari tadi, "kelemahan Lucifer itu, hanya aku yang bisa mengendalikannya."

"Who says?"celetuk Rapmon, "kita sama-sama belum menemukannya kan. Mau bertaruh?"

"Sesama iblis tak perlu bertaruh. Kau hanya perlu bersiap, agar dapat lolos dari kegelapan Lucifer."

#### ####

"Kau kenapa sih?"Seokjin jadi semakin bingung melihat sikap Yoongi. Sejak pria itu menjemputnya dari kampus, hingga sampai di sini, di parkiran sebuah toko berbaliho 'Yang's', Seokjin dapati teman sepermainan berkulit pucat-nya itu tidak hanya mendecak tak suka tapi juga diikuti helaan napas berat beberapa kali.

"Kau yang mengajakku kan, kenapa malah kau yang terlihat sangat letih dan keberatan di sini?"keluh Seokjin, melipat tangan di depan dada setelah melepas seltbetnya. Melihat Yoongi, menunggu penjelasan.

Tidak hanya penjelasan akan sikap Yoongi sepanjang perjalanan, tetapi juga alasan Yoongi mengajaknya kemari, ke tempat yang ia ketahui sebagai toko herbal milik Yang Yoseob.

Sosok di sebelah Seokjin mendesah panjang- lagi. Masih mengunci mulutnya, ia hanya memandang wajah Seokjin seolah-olah ada hal yang menganggu pikirannya.

"Hei, ada apa?"Seokjin agak melunak dibuatnya, ia mengelus lengan Yoongi yang terbungkus kemeja kotak hitam putih, "apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa Yoseob-hyung baik-baik saja?"

"Aku-"

"Wae?"

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres, Jin. Sepertinya kau sedang diincar oleh makhluk kegelapan. Dan juga, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku, aku- sejak tadi sebenarnya memikirkan Jungkook. Kau ingat Jungkook kan, aku ingin meminta bantuannya, namun aku tak ingin merepotkannya. Tapi aku sudah tidak punya pilihan lain lagi, Jin. Hanya Jungkook yang bisa memastikan semuanya. Tapi aku berjanji pada diri ini, aku bersumpah tak akan pernah memanfaatkan kutukan pada mata Jungkook. Tapi aku juga tak ingin terlambat menyadari sesuatu pada dirimu. Karena itu aku mendecak dan mengeluh sepanjang perjalanan. Nah! Mudah kan. Tinggal bilang begitu saja kok repot."

Ingin rasanya Yoongi mengumpat kasar pada Hoseok yang barusan sok-sok mewakili pemikirannya. Meski Seokjin tidak mendengarnya, well justru karena Seokjin tidak mendengarnya makanya penjelasan Hoseok terasa mendikte dan mengejek secara bersamaan. Yoongi jadi kesal mendengarnya.

"Yoon?"

"Ani,"senyum Yoongi, "aku mengajakmu ke sini karena luka serangga yang tadi pagi aku katakan."

Mulut Seokjin membulat. Kemudian memeriksa lehernya melalui kaca spion depan, "kau melarangku membuka plesternya. Dan kini, bukannya ke dokter tapi malah membawaku ke sini,"herannya, kemudian memandangi Yoongi, "Yoseob-hyung itu... Yoon, plis. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Astaga! Apa aku yang-"

"Gwaenchana,"sela Yoongi halus, "ini sama sekali tidak menyangkut duniaku. Tidak ada apa-apa, Jin,"terangnya, "aku membawamu ke sini karena Yoseob-hyung itu, meskipun cenayang, dia tetap bisa mengobati luka orang biasa sepertimu. Menurutku lebih baik obat-obatan herbal dibanding kimia."

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk paham. Lalu mengikuti Yoongi yang bergerak keluar mobil, memasuki bangunan bergaya China Klasik.

.

"Annyeong haseo,"sapa Seokjin sopan, membungkuk hormat.

Yoseob yang baru saja menaruh cerek berisi teh daun melati tersenyum manis, "wah, jadi ini ya 'Seokjin' itu,"liriknya jahil ke arah Yoongi sembari menuangkan minuman hangat itu ke tiga cangkir di atas meja, di ruang belakang toko, tempat Yoseob biasa menerima tamu yang tidak biasa atau kenalan yang sangat dekat.

Yoongi hanya menarik bibir pura-pura tidak mengerti akan maksud godaan Yoseob. Yoseob jadi semakin ingin mempermainkannya.

"Annyeong, Seokjin,"balas Yoseob, ikut duduk bersama dua pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu, "Yoongi sering sekali menceritakan tentangmu. Aku bahkan hapal beberapa hal, makanan kesukaanmu cheese cake di Cafe By G. di seberang apartemenmu kan."

"Ou,"angguk Seokjin takjub, "ne... tidak biasanya Yoongi banyak cerita mengenai seseorang."

"Aiiiiih,"senyum Yoseob semakin lebar, memukul lembut bahu Seokjin, "kita tentu akan berbeda jika menyangkut orang yang kita-"

"Ehm,"interupsi Yoongi, "Hyung, aku ke sini karena mencari obat untuk Seokjin, sudah bisa kau ambilkan?"

"Cih,"decak Yoseob sok-sok kesal, namun kemudian dengan telaten memperhatikan Seokjin. Ia memperbaiki kacamatanya setelah melepas pelan-pelan plester yang menempel di ceruk leher Seokjin seharian ini. Mengerut sama, satu kali ia melirik kepada Yoongi, kemudian menyentuh jejak kemerahan di kulit putih bersih itu.

Beberapa lama tampak berpikir, akhirnya Yoseob berdiri tegak, tersenyum kepada Seokjin, "sepertinya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, aku akan menyiapkan salap tumbuhan,"tukasnya, "Yoongi, bisa bantu aku?"

"Ne."

"Seokjin tunggu di sini sebentar ya."

"Ne..."

.

"Dia belum pernah diganggu sekalipun kan?"desah Yoseob, dengan ligat mencari-cari sesuatu di rak buku, "dia _human_ kan, Yoon. Mustahil seorang manusia biasa tiba-tiba berurusan dengan yang seperti itu. Jejak itu, terlihat seperti _kissmark._ Kissmark yang penuh dengan aura kegelapan yang begitu kuat. Aish, di mana buku itu. Apa tertinggal di Roma ya. Well, untuk sekarang kita akan memberitahu Jungkook."

"Hyung."

"Seungchol sedang menjemput Jungkook, tapi aku akan menelponnya agar mereka cepat datang kemari."

"Hyung."

"Sebentar-"

Yoongi meraih handphone Yoseob. Memutuskan panggilan yang barusan disambung. Ia menatap lamat manik coklat di balik kacamata bingkai hitam itu, "tak bisakah hanya Hyung saja yang memastikannya? Aku tak ingin melibatkan Jungkook."

"Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa pada Seokjin, Yoon. Hanya jejak di lehernya saja yang bisa aku selidiki. Kita butuh bantuan Jungkook, jika memang perlu menelusuri sosok Seokjin secara pasti. Kau sendiri tahu kan, _human -_ dan bahkan banyak dari kitapun- tidak mungkin berurusan dengan petinggi iblis. Jangan sampai semuanya terlambat, kita tidak tahu apa yang bisa saja terjadi- hei..."

Yoongi bergeming, tampak keraguan yang menyelimutinya sedari tadi belum memudar sedikitpun. Jauh dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Seokjin adalah sebuah prioritas di atas segalanya, namun kutukan Jungkook-

"Sampai kapan kau merasa bersalah hm?"tanya Yoseob, nadanya lembut dan menenangkan, Mengusap-usap kepala Yoongi penuh sayang, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan kepada Jungkook dan juga Seungchol, karena Yoongi juga termasuk dongsaeng kesayangannya, "Yoon... jangan bilang kau tidak sadar bahwa Jungkook sendiri tidak pernah menyesal dengan kutukannya itu. Aku yakin Jungkook malah senang dapat membantumu. Perlu kau tahu, sebenarnya dia sangat ingin agar kau memperlakukannya seperti Seungchol. Dia sedikit iri lho, ketika kau seenaknya kepada Seungchol sedangkan kepada Jungkook kau terlalu menjaga perasaannya."

"Aku tidak-"kata-kata Yoongi tercekat ditenggorokan. Menggigit bibir, mengenang kejadian empat tahun silam. Di mana karena dirinya, seorang Jungkook kelihangan penglihatannya.

"Tuan..."Hoseok memeluk Yoongi, salah satu cara guardian untuk menguatkan batin majikannya. Mengalungi leher Yoongi dari belakang. Bergumam halus dan begitu lembut, menimbulkan ketenangan pada jiwa Yoongi secara perlahan.

"Nah,"desah Yoongi, "Hyung tidak usah mengatakan apapun, biar aku sendiri yang memintanya kepada Jungkook."

"Yup."

.

.

The Eye.

Kutukan yang dimiliki oleh Jungkook. Akibat darah iblis yang terpecik tepat mengenai bola matanya. Ia buta, terhadap benda mati. Dan dapat melihat makhluk hidup namun secara tidak biasa.

Stigma -noda.

Julukan itu yang cenayang dan exorcist sepakati, untuk 'warna' yang Jungkook lihat dari apa yang bisa pandangannya tangkap.

Tak ada yang luput dari penglihatan Jungkook selama itu bukanlah benda tak bernyawa. Makhluk gaib, makhluk kegelapan yang bahkan tak dapat cenayang kelas tertinggi rasakan, dapat dilihat oleh Jungkook.

Itu yang membuat alis Yoongi, Yoseob, Seungchol menukik tajam mendengar kata-kata Jungkook barusan.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa,"ulang Jungkook, ia sendiripun merasa sangat heran dan mulai bingung, "aku tak melihat apa-apa, Hyung."

"Tak mungkin,"kata Yoseob, memegang lembut kedua bahu Jungkook, "Kookie, dia ada di depanmu sekarang, mustahil kau tidak bisa melihatnya."

Jungkook semakin menautkan alisnya. Sedang Seokjin melempar tatapan tanya kepada Yoongi.

Lalu Hoseok, dengan tersendat bergumam kepada Tuannya, "Tuan, Kim Seokjin tidak berasal dari _earthlife."_

 _._

 _._

TBC

.

.

Gamsahamnidaaaaaaaa

Udah baca sampai sini ^^

Semoga dapat menghibur ^^

Aku seneng bgt ada review ^^ Gamsahamnida ~

See You Next Chapter "3rd Sin : Lie"

 **Balasan Review :**

 **LittleDevil94 :** Banzai buat JunSeooobbbb! Aku juga suka Beast soalnya hehe. Jin diapain ya? Ditandai mungkin ya. Haha. Well, guardian Junhyung itu bukan siapa2 kok, Hobie lesu karena sesama guardian tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Tuan guardian lainnya melalui guardian itu sendiri. So, Hobie tahu kalo sesuatu akan terjadi pada Junhyung, padahal Yoongi kayanya nyaman sama dia.

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha :** Yep, Rapmon kayanya. Nah, Yoongi itu kayanya suka deh sama Seokjin. Semangat!

 **TokkiUsagikk :** Ne! Ditunggu yaaaa ~ Next Chapter LIe nih, berarti besar kemungkina YoonMin bakalan muncul hohohoho Semangat!

 **guardiansshi : NEEEEE!**

 **dewiaisyah :** Punya NamJin sepertinya kkkkkk Semangat!

 **cluekey6800 :** Hmhmhmhmhm Mengenai couple, mari sama-sama kita nantikan hehe ~ JIMIN UKE! Dia itu uke! Haru uke kkkk

 **Mrs J :** Apakah skrg tbc nya diwaktu yg tepat? Hehe. Couple ntar makin jelas kok berat ke mana, tapi biar seru tentunya dibikin agak timpang tindih dulu haha. Maap ya, kelamaan update, lagi sibuk bgt. Semoga masih menantikannya ^^

 **gneiss02 :** Malam2 bikinnya, tetiba aja, sama namjoon kayanya hoho

 **zizi'd exo :** Huwaaaaa, jinjja? Aduh, bakal aku perbaik ke depannya. Gamsahamnida ^^

.

.

 **IoriNara, 26 November 2016**


	4. Chapter 4

**WINGS by IoriNara**

 **Cast :**

Kim Seokjin as Kim Seokjin (?)

Min Yoongi as Min Yoongi (Hunter)

Kim Namjoon as Mammon / Rapmon (Demon)

Jeon Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook (?)

Kim Taehyung as Kim Taehyung (?)

Park Jimin as Jimin (Devil)

Jung Hoseok as Jhope / Hoseok (Guardian)

 **Genre :**

AU, BoysLove, Supernarutal, Fantasy

 **Rate :**

T to M

 **Pair :**

Not clarify yet. But refer to Namjin, YoonJin, YoonMin and VKook as center.

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **Warning! Typo(s)**

 **IoriNara**

Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya. Badannya yang terbaring menyamping diregang kuat-kuat untuk setelahnya bergerak menuruni ranjang.

Baru saja sepasang kakinya memijak lantai kamar, kedua mata Jimin sontak membulat terbelalak. Dengan gamang ia meneliti sekujur tubuhnya, lalu pandangan kagetnya kembali jatuh pada sosok yang terbaring lemah di atas sofa di sudut ruangan. Pemandangan yang tadi membuat Jimin terkejut bukan main.

"Shit!"umpat Jimin segera berniat pergi dari ruangan itu. Namun tidak hanya sayapnya yang ternyata tidak bisa dikeluarkan, tubuhnya juga tiba-tiba ambruk akibat nyeri yang langsung menyerang pinggang serta kakinya.

"Ou, sudah bangun ya."

Sebuah suara berat terdengar, Jimin menoleh ke sumbernya. Seorang pria berkulit pucat baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Brengsek!?"bentak Jimin penuh kebencian.

Si pucat tersenyum remeh mendekati Jimin, "aku yang seharusnya bertanya, Setan Keparat,"decaknya tak suka, berjongkok di depan Jimin, meraih kasar dagu Jimin, "oh, kau sudah bukan 'setan' lagi sejak tadi malam."

"Mwo? Apa yang-"

"Kau tahu berapa usia pemuda yang kau rasuki itu heoh,"desisnya tajam.

Jimin tak berniat menjawab. Ia sudah mengerti bahwa pria di hadapannya ini pastilah seseorang yang akan membahayakan dirinya, jadi ia bersikeras kabur meski tahu ada sesuatu yang salah pada tubuhnya.

Benar saja, sertamerta bangkit dan berusaha lari, Jimin langsung oleng dan si pucat yang juga sudah berdiri menangkapnya dengan sigap.

Tidak bermaksud menolong Jimin, mencegahpun tidak. Karena tanpa menahan Jiminpun, ia tahu pemuda manis itu belum bisa mengambil langkah walau beberapa. Ia hanya ingin sekedar menegaskan sesuatu kepada Jimin.

Merangkul pinggang Jimin kuat-kuat, berbisik tepat di telinganya, "Min Yoongi, keturunan Hunter murni. Panggil aku 'Master' mulai sekarang."

 **IoriNara**

Annyeong Haseo...

Benar-benar minta maaf. Maaf banget ya. Maaf kelamaan update.

Karena kelamaan, makanya aku pikir udah ga da lagi yang nungguin ini wkwkkwwk but, ada dua review yang masuk kmaren2 ini. Aku jadi niat lagi buat lanjutin, gamsahamnida.

Dan ini cukup pendek, karena dokumen lama error, jadi aku ngetik ulang semuanya.

Semoga masih bisa menghibur ^^

Happy reading ~

 **IoriNara**

"Ck. Apa aku tidak membawa baju cadangan heoh!"umpat Yoogi setelah memeriksa seluruh sudut mobilnya. Ia mengusak rambut kesal, lalu melangkah cepat kembali memasuki motel.

"Anda memang tidak pernah membawa baju cadangan, Tuan,"desah Hoseok geleng-geleng kepala, melayang rendah mengikuti Yoongi.

"Hha? Iya, ya? Well, kalau begitu."

Yoongi menarik bibirnya untuk sosok yang duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang. Pemuda manis yang tak berhenti mematainya dengan sangat tajam dan bernapas berat menahan amarah teramat besar.

Mendesah kasar, Yoongi bergegas mendekatinya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, langsung mengangkat pemuda itu beserta selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Menggendongnya di pundak kiri, seperti membawa karung.

"YA! BRENGSEK! APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN HHA!"pekik Jimin meronta-ronta. Dirinya yang hanya terbungkus selimut putih motel dengan sigap dibawa keluar kamar, hendak dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi _Chevrolet Impala 1967_ berwarna hitam namun pemiliknya terdiam sebentar setelah membuka kap belakang.

Yoongi melirik Hoseok.

"Benar, Tuan,"angguk Hoseok, mengerti benar pemikiran Yoongi, "sekarang dia sudah menjadi manusia, bahkan fisiknya masih jauh lebih lemah dari _human_ dewasa. Karena bisa dibilang dia seperti bayi manusia yang baru dilahirkan. Membuatnya sakit, membuatnya semakin tidak berdaya hanya akan membuatmu semakin repot, Tuan. Jadi bersabarlah, untuk sementara waktu anda terpaksa memperlakukannya -memperlakukan tubuhnya dengan baik,"paparnya halus disertai senyuman canggung karena paham betul seorang Min Yoongi hanya bisa bersikap lemah lembut kepada dua orang di muka bumi ini, Kim Seokjin dan Jeon Jungkook.

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulut Yoongi, mulut yang sama sekali tak ada niat membalas umpatan demi umpatan yang sudah dikeluarkan Jimin sejak mereka melangkah menjauhi ranjang. Yoongi mengacuhkan semua itu, benar-benar seperti membawa karung.

Segera saja Yoongi begerak membuka pintu penumpang setelah mendengar peringatan dari Hoseok, menurunkan Jimin hati-hati lalu mengeratkan gulungan selimut pada tubuh _polos_ Jimin baik-baik.

Jimin mengernyit heran dibuatnya, "apa-apaan kau!"kesalnya menepis tangan Yoongi, memilih menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Ugh,"geram Yoongi memutar bola matanya jengah, "begitu tubuhmu sudah pulih, akan kubuat mulut brengsekmu itu-"

Sekucur air liur mengenai wajah Yoongi.

Jimin meludah kuat tepat pada sasarannya, pada wajah pria yang telah mengacaukan kehidupannya. Yang ia yakini untuk seterusnya pasti hanya akan memanfaatkan dan menyiksanya saja. Pria yang detik ini melap wajahnya kasar, dan secepat kilat menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Jimin-

"Tuan!"

-dan dengan kasar mendorong tubuh Jimin hingga berbaring di sepanjang bangku belakang.

Jimin meringis perih tatkala lima jemari Yoongi meremas kuat pergelangan tangannya, sedang lima jari Yoongi yang lain menekan kedua pipi Jimin tanpa ampun.

"Tuan, kendalikan diri anda. Dia hanya-"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, JHOPE!"bentak Yoongi tanpa melihat ke arah Hoseok. Matanya menatap nyalang pada sosok yang ditindihnya. Deru napasnya terburu, Yoongi memanglah seseorang yang mudah naik pitam.

Hoseok baru saja akan memeluk Yoongi untuk meredakan amarah tuan-nya itu. Namun sesuatu seperti _barrier_ berwarna gelap perlahan muncul mengukung tubuh Yoongi. Ia coba untuk mendekat, dan seolah tersengat listrik ketika menyentuh penghalang tersebut. Otaknya mulai berpikir keras, sembari tetap berusaha agar bisa memeluk tubuh tuan-nya.

"Dan kau bocah,"geram Yoongi. Kian ditekan kata-katanya, kian ditekan genggamannya, "aku tidak akan segan-segan menguliti setiap inci tubuhmu, lalu menyiraminya dengan asam, dan menambahkannya dengan bara panas sampai kau bisa mengerti apa artinya bersikap baik dan menurut. Berani kau bersikap seperti ini lagi, aku jamin hanya akan ada sakit dan perih yang selalu menyertaimu."

Air mata merembes keluar dari manik Jimin bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat karena ketakutan. Aura gelap yang begitu menyeramkan dapat ia rasakan dari pria yang kini menindih dan menatapnya tajam. Jimin tak pernah merasa takut sebegini besar, dia-pun bukanlah tipikal setan pemilik mental yang lemah- oh, barangkali karena sudah menjadi _human_ sosok Yoongi yang sedang marah benar-benar mengerikan di matanya.

"Meski kau bukan lagi setan,"sambung Yoongi, "tapi aku tak segan-segan menyiksamu, bocah keparat."

"Ugh..."

Genggaman Yoongi mulai terasa panas. Kulit Jimin seakan-akan disentuh oleh bara api yang menyala. Kedua pipinya telah memerah dan juga basah, lalu tatapan memohon -benar-benar memelas- ia berikan agar Yoongi melepaskannya.

"Ma, maafkan aku..."lirih Jimin, "jebal... "

Yoongi terkesiap mendapati rintihan pilu dari Jimin itu. Suara gemetar yang mengemis kasih tiba-tiba saja mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang pernah ia dengar sebelumnya, oleh seseorang yang sangat disayanginya. Mungkin karena itu Yoongi terdiam beberapa saat lalu mulai mereda emosinya.

Tepat ketika itu ponselnya berbunyi. Nada dering khusus untuk panggilan dari Seokjin. Cepat-cepat Yoongi bergerak melepas Jimin, meraih handphone di saku jaket dan menjawab panggilan setelah keluar dari mobil.

Hoseok langsung berhenti dari upaya 'menenangkan Yoongi'. Karena _barrier_ gelap di sekeliling Yoongi seketika menghilang dan dapat ia rasakan emosi tuan-nya sudah mulai stabil. Lalu ia menatap prihatin pada Jimin yang tak kunjung bisa menghentikan getaran tubuhnya, "aigoo... terkadang bagi sebagian orang Yoongi yang diam saja sudah menakutkan lho, apalagi kalau sedang marah. Dan tadi- ah, kau kan tidak bisa melihat dan mendengarku."

"Yoongisshi, gamsahamnida, gamsahamnida, gamsahamnida..."Gikwang tak berhenti-berhenti mengucap terima kasih dan puji syukur begitu pintu rumahnya diketuk dan setelah dibuka menampakkan Junghan, anak satu-satunya, tengah digendong belakang oleh Yoongi.

Kini ia sibuk mengelus surai kehitaman Junghan yang tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur- Doojoon langsung mengambil alih Junghan dari Yoongi dan menggendongnya sampai kamar- sembari tersenyum lembut dan menyudahi tangisan penuh khawatirnya sejak berjam lalu.

Berdiri di samping Gikwang yang duduk di tepian ranjang, Doojoon, kepala keluarga Yoon, yang semula memijit-mijit pelan bahu sang _istri_ kini bergerak keluar kamar, mengantar Yoongi sampai pintu depan.

"Kami benar-benar berterima kasih, Yoongisshi,"ucap Doojoon, "jika Sabtu depan kau ada waktu, kami akan sangat senang kau meluangkannya untuk makan malam bersama kami."

"Ou, ne... jika saya tidak sibuk, saya akan menghubungi anda Mr. Yoon. Kalau begitu permisi, jangan lupa pada hal-hal yang saya sarankan tadi."

"Ne, akan selalu saya ingat. Sekali lagi, gamsahamnida, Yoongisshi. Sampai jumpa."

Yoongi membungkuk pamit, lalu bergegas memasuki mobil. Sekitar beberapa menit setelah itu, setelah mobilnya menjauh dari perumahan dan mulai melaju di jalanan sepi, Yoongi menepikannya. Keluar dari mobil, menggendong Jimin untuk dipindahkan ke bangku samping sopir yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh Junghan.

Kali ini tak ada perlawanan apa-apa dari Jimin, bukan karena cara menggendong Yoongi yang kini jauh lebih sopan dari sebelumnya yaitu ala _bridal_ melainkan karena dirinya sudah tak berani lagi untuk sekedar berucap tanpa diperintah, sejak Yoongi menunjukkan amarahnya seperti tadi.

"Tadi anda benar-benar kasar sekali, Tuan,"desah Hoseok setelah Yoongi kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Yoongi melirik Hoseok dari spion depan, guardiannya itu memilih duduk sebagai penumpang, tidak terbang melayang di samping mobil Yoongi seperti biasanya.

"Dia sendiri yang memancingku, Hoseok-a."

"Dan perlu anda ketahui, Tuan,"ucap Hoseok lebih serius, "bahwa tadi anda mengeluarkan aura menakutkan selevel panggilan iblis di neraka."

"Hha?"

"Sepertinya itu sudah mulai muncul."

"Itu?"

"Kekuatan tambahan yang kau dapatkan dari ritual tadi malam."

"Heol. Daebak!"

"Bukan saatnya merasa bangga, Tuan,"tekan Hoseok, "melihat karakter anda, dan mengingat kejadian tadi, sepertinya kekuatan itu sangat sulit untuk anda kontrol. Dan bisa saja membuat anda lepas kendali."

"Ck."

"Berarti mulai sekarang anda harus belajar mengendalikan emosi dulu, Tuan. Tugas pertama anda untuk saat ini adalah belajar menenangkan diri."

"Fuck."

"Eits! Dimulai dari hal kecil, Tuan. Barangkali anda perlu membiasakan diri untuk tidak sembarang berkata kasar."

"Haaaah."

"O, ya. Sebaiknya anda juga menjelaskan perihal saya kepada Jimin, dia akan bingung melihat anda bicara sendiri ataupun kepada siapa anda berbicara."

Yoongi beralih sebentar dari jalan raya untuk melihat sekilas ke arah sampingnya. Tubuh mungil berbalut selimut itu masih sesekali gemetar dan air mata masih setetes dua tetes membasahi pipi merahnya.

Si Hunter keluarga Min memilih tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, mengundang sang guardian untuk membungkam mulutnya juga. Suasana tetap hening hingga mereka sampai di parkiran apartemen Yoongi.

"Apa rencana anda, Tuan?"tanya Hoseok.

"Kita akan kembali ke tempat Yoseob-hyung, setelah mengurus bocah ini."

 **-flashback-**

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa,"ulang Jungkook, ia sendiripun merasa sangat heran dan mulai bingung, "aku tidak melihat apa-apa, Hyung."

"Tak mungkin,"kata Yoseob, memegang lembut kedua bahu Jungkook, "Kookie, dia ada di depanmu sekarang, mustahil kau tidak bisa melihatnya."

Jungkook semakin menautkan alisnya. Sedang Seokjin melempar tatapan tanya kepada Yoongi.

Lalu Hoseok, dengan tersendat bergumam kepada Tuannya, "Tuan, Kim Seokjn tidak berasal dari _earthlife._ "

.

.

 **3rd Sin : Lie Part. 1**

.

.

Eartlife.

Atau _non-human_ menyebutnya sebagai kehidupan fana manusia yang masih hidup di dunia ini. Dan bagi _human,_ mereka mengenalnya dengankehidupan manusia.

Human merupakan manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki kecondongan sedikitpun terhadap hal-hal berbau mistis, sedangkan non-human adalah sebaliknya. Manusia yang ditakdirkan memiliki sensifitas lebih terhadap dunia supernatural.

Non-human sendiri terbagi menjadi berbagai macam golongan yang tiga di antaranya yaitu Cenayang, Exorcist dan Hunter adalah yang terbesar. Cenayang, golongan yang memiliki keahlian tersendiri di mana keahlian itu juga bervariasi.

Cenayang memiliki kelebihan secara psikis, hal-hal yang dapat dirasakan cenayang belum tentu dapat dirasakan oleh yang lain, hal-hal yang dapat dilihat oleh cenayang belum tentu dapat dilihat oleh yang lain dan seterusnya yang berkaitan dengan indra seorang cenayang. Mereka bahkan dapat saling berkomunikasi dengan baik serta berteman dengan makhluk selain manusia. Namun setinggi apapun level seorang cenayang, mereka hanya mampu untuk sekedar mempertahankan diri dari makhluk kegelapan tanpa bisa memberi perlawanan yang berarti.

Jika dalam sebuah peperangan Cenayang bisa diibaratkan sebagai pemain belakang seperti ahli siasat, pengamat, tim medis dan sejenisnya maka Exorcist dan Hunter bisa diumpamakan sebagai prajurit atau penyerang.

Exorcist dibekali kekuatan untuk dapat membasmi makhluk kegelapan. Media utama mereka adalah rapalan mantra suci, namun seiring berjalannya waktu sudah banyak perombakan dalam kinerja para exorcist untuk mengikuti perkembangan zaman.

Berbeda dari exorcist yang hanya menyerang ketika makhluk kegelapan menimbulkan bahaya, serta memusnahkan jika keadaan sudah benar-benar terdesak, Hunter memdedikasikan diri untuk memburu makhluk kegelapan.

Dinilai membahayakan atau tidak, dinilai mengganggu atau tidak, makhluk kegelapan akan selalu diburu hunter untuk dimusnahkan tanpa bersisa, dibiarkan hidup-pun hanya untuk disiksa dan ujung-ujungnya akan tetap juga dimusnahkan. Juga, tak jarang exorcist melepaskan ataupun mengampuni makhluk kegelapan, sementara hunter dididik untuk tidak berbelas kasih sedikitpun pada makhluk tersebut.

Hunter pengguna senjata. Katakanlah exorcist pemain yang halus, maka hunter adalah pemain yang kasar jika dilihat dari apa yang mereka gunakan.

"Kau bilang apa?"Yoongi bergumam pelan untuk guardiannya.

"Kim Seokjin tidak berasal dari _earthlife,_ Tuan,"ulang Hoseok, "tak ada satupun makhluk yang terlewat dari penglihatan Jungkook. Kecuali- kecuali... astaga... saya pikir 'makhluk itu' hanyalah..."

"Bicara yang jelas, Hoseok."

Yoongi tidak sengaja meninggikan suaranya, membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arahnya. Termasuk Jungkook, yang kemudian berkata, "Hyung, apa yang guardian-mu katakan?"

Dan Yoongi tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook karena Seokjin ternyata sudah bergerak menarik lengannya, membawa mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan.

"Plis, Yoon,"ucap Seokjin bersungguh-sungguh, "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hm? Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, masih enggan untuk berterus terang kepada Seokjin. Kemudian pertanyataan itu malah Hoseok yang menjawabnya, "aku akan mewakili Tuan Yoongi untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi sebelum itu kuharap kau juga mau berterus terang."

Sontak Yoongi dan Seokjin terdiam.

Alis Yoongi menukik tajam, memandangi Hoseok dengan heran. Sedang Seokjin menghela napas panjang, dan membalas tatapan Hoseok dengan tenang.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa melihat dan mendengarku?"tanya Hoseok.

"Sekitar seminggu yang lalu,"jawab Seokjin.

"Astaga, jadi benar akhir-akhir ini kau beberapa kali melihat ke arah Hoseok, Jin?"timpal Yoongi memegang kedua bahu Seokjin begitu erat, "jangan bilang justru kau yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Jin."

Seokjin sedikit menunduk dan membasahi bibirnya, "Yoon, sebenarnya..."

-TBC-

Gamsahamnidaaaaaaa~

Bagi yang ngeluangin waktu untuk baca ff gaje ini wkwkkwkw

Jinjja, jinjja gamsahamnida ~

Maaf kalau pendek bgt ^^

Nah, balasan review ^^

 **kuki keke : YoonMin next chapter.** Yup! Sesuai dgn yg aku bilangin sbelum2nya, kalo ff ini disesuaikan dgn tracklist album Wings-nya Bts hehehe. **YoonJin vs NamJin.** Well, mari sama2 kita nantikan hubungan mereka semua.

 **Nam0SuPD : Sori, ga bisa fast update. Whats wrong with Seokjin?** Kita tunggu penjelasan dari Seokjin sendiri, serta pengetahuan dari Hoseok.

 **LittleDevil94 : JunSeob? Yeay!** Aku juga suka Beast soalnya kkkkk di chapter ini juga muncul DooKwang hohoho. **Taehyung and Namjoon?** Mungkin akan terkuak di chapter Stigma...

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha : Seokjin?** Seokjin berasal dari... begitulah kkkkkk Semangat!

 **iPSyuu : Wuuuaaahh!** Semoga ga tersesat lagi eh atau malah makin tersesat ya? Haha, sori kalau narasi dan alur aku ngebingungin ya.

 **zizi'd exo : Jhope?** So, yg namanya guardian itu hanya bisa dilihat oleh Tuhan dan sesama guardian. Bahkan si Tuan guardian itu sendiri ga bisa ngeliat mereka. Kenapa si Yoongi bisa liat Jhope? Udah sempat disinggung kan ya, karena dia kena kutukan. Nanti di chapter First Love mungkin akan lebih jelas mengenai kutukan Yoongi. ^^

 **YellowMint : Seokjin?** Kita simak chapter selanjutnya khekhekhe

 **cluekey6800 : WAAAHHH! MIAN KALAU PENULISAN FF INI NGEBINGUNGIN. MIAN MIAN MIAN HAHA.** Moga makin ke sini, makin dapat dimengerti ^^

 **dewiaisyah : Seokjin diapain Namjoon ya?** Haha. **Yoongi ke Seokjin,** well, udah keliatan kan kalo dia emang punya rasa k Seokjin. **Semangat!**

 **Mrs J : Sama-sama ^^ Seokjin itu yg jelas makhluk langka hohoho.** Yep, Yoongi suka ama Seokjin, perhatian beda yah. **Fighting!**

 **Lawliet15 : Seokjin itu makhluk langka kkkk**

 **Syuga YC : Duh, bikin kerutan di wajah yah, mian mian hehe. Semangat!**

 **sekarzane : YoonJin...** hmhmhhmhm ntar masing2 pairing dpt jatah kok, lgpula aku nulisnya YoonJin setelah NamJin, jadi bisa dibilang YoonJin itu pairing kedua lah... **Semangat!**

 **hanashiro kim : Gamsahamnida ~ Udah ngereview minta dilanjut... Thanks bgt, jadi tergerak buat ngetik lanjutannya hehe.**

Once again, gamsahamnida ~

Deep bow, Iori Nara

3 Maret 2017


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeong Haseo...

Adakah yang masih menunggu ff ini? Kalau ada, aku benar-benar berterima kasih serta minta maaf karena kelamaan update. Maaf bgt ya... Karena byk hal lah pokoknya TTvTT

Nah, pasti udah pada lupa ama ceritanya ya. Jadi aku ceritain intinya aja ya, em,

intinya sejauh ini, **si yun ama si jin temen sepermainan** , si yun hunter si jin orang biasa a.k.a _human_. Nah, masalah dimulai dgn kecurigaan si yun kalo si jin nyembunyiin sesuatu dari dia dan ditambah si jin pernah pingsan -yg belum tahu alasannya kenapa- dgn jejak kissmark di leher yg diduga hasil perbuatan makhluk kegelapan selevel Petinggi Iblis. Masalah makin rumit ketika si yun yakin kalo si jin bisa ngeliat Hosek a.k.a _guardian_ nya yungi yg sejatinya cuman bisa diliat sama Tuhan dan yungi sendiri.

Trus si yun bawa jin ke Yang's, tempatnya Yoseob a.k.a cenayang [ _istri-_ nya junhyung, hunter yg ngelatih yungi pas di vatikan] untuk cari tau apa yg sebenarnya terjadi dan siapa sebenarnya jin.

Di sisi lain, ada **taetae yg lagi pdkt sama kookie** [adik junhyung]. taetae itu ramah, baik dan sopan tp bagi penglihatan kookie yg punya kutukan The Eye, taetae itu seseorang yg memiliki warna dosa yg paling pekat yg pernah kookie liat. Kookie agak canggung, namun dia berusaha menerima taetae yg kepengen temenan sama dia.

Dan, di sisi lain juga. **Ada Rapmon a.k.a Mammon** [salah satu 7 komandan Iblis, anak Lucifer si raja iblis] yg punya rencana untuk merebut kekuasan ayahnya. Dia mendatangi _earthlife_ dgn maksud terselubung yg belum diketahui -krn Petinggi Iblis sangat jarang sekali memasuki ataupun mencampuri _earthlife_ -.

Begitulah... hehe

 **Trus ada Jimin, setan yg dijadiin** _ **human**_ **oleh yungi**. cerita selengkapnya ttg mereka ada di chapter ini.

O, ya. Maaf juga ya kalo sejauh ini alurnya berantakan dan ngebingungin, maaf ya. Mulai chapter ini dan seterusnya aku usahain bikin plot juga alur yg bisa dimengerti dan dinikmati.

Semoga masih bisa menghibur ^^

 **Wings by IoriNara**

 **Cast:**

Kim Seokjin as Kim Seokjin (?)

Min Yoongi as Min Yoongi (Hunter)

Kim Namjoon as Mammon/Rapmon (Demon)

Jeon Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook (Cenayang)

Kim Taehyung as Kim Taehyung (?)

Park Jimin as Jimin (Devil)

Jung Hoseok as Jhope/Hoseok (Guardian)

 **AU! BoysLove! Supernatural! Fantasy!**

 **WARNING! TYPO (S)**

 **Happy Reading ~**

"Kau bilang apa?"Yoongi bergumam pelan untuk guardiannya.

"Kim Seokjin tidak berasal dari _earthlife,_ Tuan,"jawab Hoseok, "tak ada satupun makhluk yang terlewat dari penglihatan Jungkook. Kecuali- kecuali... astaga... saya pikir 'makhluk itu' hanyalah..."

"Bicara yang jelas, Hoseok."

Yoongi tidak sengaja meninggikan suara, membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu serentak menoleh ke arahnya. Termasuk Jungkook, yang kemudian berkata, "Hyung, apa yang guardian-mu katakan?"

Dan Yoongi tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook karena Seokjin ternyata sudah lebih dulu bergerak menarik lengannya, membawa mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan.

"Plis, Yoon,"ucap Seokjin bersungguh-sungguh, "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hm? Apa ada yang salah denganku? Apa yang kalian bicarakan dari tadi? Ada apa sebenarnya?"tanyanya benar- benar menuntut sebuah penjelasan jujur.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, masih enggan untuk berterus terang. Kemudian pertanyataan itu malah Hoseok yang menjawabnya, "aku akan mewakili Tuan Yoongi untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi sebelum itu kuharap kau juga mau berterus terang."

Sontak Yoongi dan Seokjin terdiam.

Mata Yoongi membulat lebar memandangi Hoseok dengan heran. Sedang Seokjin menghela napas panjang, dan membalas tatapan Hoseok dengan tenang.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa melihat dan mendengarku?"tanya Hoseok.

"Sekitar seminggu yang lalu,"jawab Seokjin.

"Astaga, jadi benar akhir-akhir ini kau beberapa kali melihat ke arah Hoseok?"timpal Yoongi memegang kedua bahu Seokjin begitu erat, "jangan bilang justru kau yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Jin."

Seokjin sedikit menunduk dan membasahi bibirnya, "Yoon, sebenarnya..."

Handphone Yoongi berbunyi menandakan panggilan masuk. Tentu saja sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan, baginya pembicaraan penting dengan Seokjin adalah prioritas di atas prio-

"Tolong diangkat Tuan,"ucap Hoseok, "keluarga Yoon sedang membutuhkan pertolongan anda. Lebih cepat lebih baik, sepertinya anak mereka terlibat masalah dengan makhluk kegelapan."

Well, Seokjin adalah prioritas di atas prioritas. Namun Yoongi masih memiliki sisi kemanusiaan terhadap yang lain jadi ia menghela napas panjang dan berkata penuh penekanan seraya memandang tepat di kedua mata teman sepermainan itu.

"Dengar, Jin,"kata Yoongi masih memegangi kedua bahu Seokjin, "aku akan mengurus ini secepatnya. Tapi jika aku tidak kembali lewat tengah malam, kau menginap di sini saja ya- Plis, dengarkan aku, okay. Di sini jauh lebih aman daripada sendirian di apartemenmu. Kita akan bicara lagi besok."

"Un..."

"Baiklah. Setelah mengangkat telpon dan sebelum pergi, aku akan bicara dengan Yoseob-hyung. Pokoknya kau jangan ke mana-mana sebelum aku kembali, okay?"

"Ne."

#### ####

Tubuh Yoon Junghan yang semula melangkah riang hendak memasuki sebuah klub malam murah di kawasan Yeoksam tiba-tiba ditarik paksa dan dihempaskan ke dinding gang kecil yang begitu lembab.

"Sampai kapan kau terus berbuat ulah hha!?"

Junghan- atau sebut saja Jimin karena setan itulah yang kini menguasai tubuh anak tunggal keluarga Yoon tersebut- berwajah pura-pura bingung. Matanya bahkan _sok-sok_ mencari tahu 'apa' gerangan yang barusan menarik tubuhnya.

"Aku serius, Jimin." Sungjae mendesis jengah, "apa kau tidak mendengar kabar bahwa Tuan Besar Mammon mendatangi earthlife heoh."

Jimin membuang napas. Lalu menatap Sungjae dengan pandangan simpatik dibuat-buat.

"Oh. Aku takut sekali, Sungjaeku yang manis. Apa yang harusnya aku lakukan? Bagaimana ini?Apa aku akan diberi hukuman yang berat atas keisengan kecil ini hm?"

"Kau-"

"Apa beliau repot-repot datang ke sini hanya untuk menghukum anak buahnya yang ingin bersenang-senang? Oh, Lucifer yang Agung. Sejak kapan para Komandan Iblis sudi mengurusi hamba rendahan seperti kita heoh."

"Ck. Iya, iya. Mana mungkin beliau peduli dengan keonaran para setan selevel kita, tapi beliau tahu bahwa ada setan kecil sepertimu yang suka berbuat ulah. Beliau memang ada maksud lain datang ke sini namun jika ada waktu luang atau sebut saja _sekalian lewat,_ bisa saja kau dihukum olehnya kan."

"Waaah! Kalau memang begitu, aku senang dengan atasan yang peduli terhadap bawahannya. Dan aku yakin jika kami benar-benar bertemu langung beliau bukannya menghukumku, tapi malah memberiku jabatan layak di neraka sana. Ayolah, Sungjae ~ Setan itu memang seperti ini kan, dia akan memuji perbuatanku."

"Ya, berbuat jahat dan menjerumuskan manusia ke dalam lautan dosa. Dan tidak, jika membahayakan diri sendiri. Sah-sah saja merasuki manusia, asalkan semua berjalan mulus. Tapi untuk kasusmu, selalu saja mengundang bahaya, Jiminie."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Melempar wajah merajuk, "duh, padahal sudah terlanjur dirasuki. Klub malamnya juga tinggal beberapa langkah-"

"Okay,"potong Sungjae kesal,"Demi Raja Diraja Lucifer, kali ini aku benar-benar tidak akan membantumu jika kau terkena masalah. Aku bersumpah, Jimin. Selamat tinggal!"

Sungjae mengibaskan sepasang sayap hitamnya dengan kesal. Berlalu pergi ke arah langit malam, meninggalkan Jimin yang masih saja bersikap acuh dan tidak khawatir sedikitpun.

"Annyeong~"lambai Jimin tersenyum manis. Ia lalu kembali melangkah menuju Klub Malam Sangchae, tujuannya untuk bersenang-senang malam minggu ini.

#### ####

"Di sana Tuan,"tunjuk Hoseok pada salah satu sosok di antara kerumunan masa yang memenuhi lantai dansa. Yoongi menyipit sebentar seraya meneliti dan menimang-nimang.

"Setan biasa?"tanyanya mulai mendekati objek tunjukan Hoseok.

"Yup,"angguk Hoseok, "setan kelas bawah dan jika diibaratkan dengan manusia, umurnya masih sepantaran Jungkook -atau lebih muda lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak berbahaya-"

"Pertahanannya sama dengan nol. Heol,"desah Yoongi, "meski mudah dibasmi, sebenarnya aku paling malas berurusan dengan yang sejenis mereka memang tak seberapa, tapi karena dilakukan terus menerus mereka menjadi manja dan mulai bersikap layaknya manusia. _Bandel,_ merepotkan, kadang sok-sok mengiba ketika terdesak, tak mau menurut dan tentunya tak bisa dijadikan objek percobaan."

"Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan rencana anda?"

"Well..."

"Kurasa dia cocok, Tuan. Kesampingkan 'kerepotan' yang akan anda dapatkan setelah ritual selesai, karena justru setan yang seperti itu yang mudah dikelabui bukan."

"Benar juga sih."

"Apalagi untuk sementara ini sepertinya makhluk kegelapan akan jarang mencari masalah. Meski dari pihak kami hanya Tuan Raphael dan aku saja yang tahu, aku yakin berita kedatangan Mammon ke earthlife sudah menyebar di antara sesama mereka. Akan sangat sulit mencari tumbal untuk saat ini. Dan kebetulan sekali Yoon Junghan terkena masalah seperti ini. Kita bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, Tuan."

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk. Untuk setelahnya menghela napas panjang dan memperbaiki mimik wajahnya yang biasa terlihat dingin dan tanpa perasaan menjadi seringaian tampan dan penggoda.

"Sendirian, Manis?"bisik Yoongi dibuat berat dan begitu rendah.

.

.

 **3rd Sin : Lie Part. 2**

.

.

Sosok yang tiba-tiba dirangkul Yoongi dari belakang terkesiap kaget, namun langsung berbalik dan tersenyum manis. Ia bahkan dengan nyamannya mengalungkan sepasang lengannya pada leher Yoongi.

Kepalanya dimiringkan, tak lupa berbicara dengan nada manja yang terkesan manis namun sensual, "jika kau tak keberatan, aku suka permainan yang kasar, Tuan Tampan."

 **-flashback end-**

"Yoongisshi gamsahamnida, gamsahamnida, gamsahamnida..."Gikwang tak henti-hentinya berterima kasih dan memanjatkan puji syukur begitu pintu rumahnya diketuk dan setelah dibuka menampakkan Junghan, anak satu-satunya, tengah digendong belakang oleh Yoongi.

Kini ia sibuk mengelus surai kehitaman Junghan yang tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur- Doojoon langsung mengambil alih Junghan dari Yoongi dan menggendongnya sampai kamar- sembari tersenyum lembut dan menyudahi tangisan penuh khawatirnya sejak sepuluh menit lalu.

Berdiri di samping Gikwang yang duduk di tepian ranjang, Doojoon, kepala keluarga Yoon, yang semula memijit-mijit pelan bahu sang _istri_ kini bergerak keluar kamar, mengantar Yoongi sampai pintu depan.

"Kami benar-benar berterima kasih, Yoongisshi,"ucap Doojoon benar-benar tulus, "jika Sabtu depan kau ada waktu, kami akan sangat senang kau meluangkannya untuk makan malam bersama kami."

"Ou, ne... jika saya tidak sibuk, saya akan menghubungi anda Mr. Yoon."

Pemilik rumah kontrakan Yoongi itu tersenyum, "atau kapanpun jika kau senggang. Sudah lama kau tidak bergabung bersama kami. Junghan sudah menganggapmu sebagai Hyung-nya sendiri."

"Well, kalau begitu saya akan berusaha untuk tidak sibuk dalam minggu ini."

"Haha. Baiklah, sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, jangan lupa pada hal-hal yang saya sarankan tadi."

"Ne, akan selalu saya ingat. Sekali lagi, gamsahamnida, Yoongisshi. Sampai jumpa."

Yoongi membungkuk pamit, lalu bergegas memasuki mobil. Sekitar belasan menit setelah itu, setelah mobilnya menjauh dari perumahan warga dan mulai melaju di jalanan sepi, Yoongi menepikannya. Keluar dari mobil kemudian menggendong Jimin untuk dipindahkan ke bangku samping sopir yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh Junghan.

Kali ini tak ada perlawanan apa-apa dari Jimin, bukan karena cara menggendong Yoongi yang kini jauh lebih sopan dari sebelumnya yaitu ala _bridal_ melainkan karena dirinya sudah tak berani lagi untuk sekedar berucap tanpa diperintah, sejak Yoongi menunjukkan kemarahannya.

"Tadi anda benar-benar kasar sekali, Tuan,"desah Hoseok setelah Yoongi kembali melajukan _Chevrolet Impala 1967-_ nya dengan kecepatan sedang. Mengungkit kejadian tak lazim sebelum mereka pergi ke rumah keluarga Yoon, di mana Yoongi menjadi sosok mengerikan di mata Jimin.

Yoongi melirik Hoseok dari spion depan, guardiannya itu memilih duduk sebagai penumpang, tidak terbang melayang di samping mobil Yoongi seperti biasanya, "dia sendiri yang memancingku, Hoseok-a,"elaknya tak ingin disalahkan. Menurutnya tindakan Jimin -meludahi wajahnya- benar-benar kelewatan.

"Well, memang wajar jika anda marah. Tapi apa anda tahu, emosi marah anda tidak seperti yang biasanya. Maksudku, anda memanglah tipikal namja berdarah panas, namun tidak pernah membiarkan diri berlarut-larut dalam kemarahan. Tapi tadi, yang ada anda tidak mencoba meredakannya malah terlihat senang dan sengaja menambah-nambahkannya."

"Really?Aku tidak merasa begitu."

"Nyatanya memang begitu, Tuan."

"Ou..."

"Dan perlu anda ketahui, Tuan,"ucap Hoseok lebih serius, "bahwa tadi anda mengeluarkan aura menakutkan selevel panggilan iblis di neraka."

"Hha?"

"Sepertinya itu sudah mulai muncul."

"Itu?"

"Kekuatan tambahan yang kau dapatkan dari ritual tadi malam."

"Heol. Daebak!"

"Bukan saatnya merasa bangga, Tuan,"tekan Hoseok, "melihat karakter anda, dan mengingat kejadian tadi, sepertinya kekuatan itu sangat sulit untuk anda kontrol. Dan bisa saja membuat anda lepas kendali."

"Ck."

"Berarti mulai sekarang anda harus belajar mengendalikan emosi dulu, Tuan. Tugas pertama anda untuk saat ini adalah belajar menenangkan diri."

"What the f-"

"Eits! Dimulai dari hal kecil dulu, Tuan. Barangkali anda perlu membiasakan diri untuk tidak sembarang berkata kasar."

"Heol."

"O, ya. Sebaiknya anda juga menjelaskan perihal saya kepada Jimin, dia akan bingung melihat anda bicara sendiri ataupun kepada siapa anda berbicara."

Yoongi beralih sebentar dari jalan raya untuk melihat sekilas ke arah sampingnya. Tubuh mungil berbalut selimut itu masih sesekali gemetar dan air mata masih setetes dua tetes membasahi pipi merahnya. Membuat Yoongi jadi sedikit malas melontarkan kata.

Si Hunter keluarga Min memilih tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, mengundang sang guardian untuk membungkam mulutnya juga. Suasana tetap hening hingga mereka sampai di parkiran rumah Yoongi.

"Apa rencana anda, Tuan?"tanya Hoseok.

"Kita akan kembali ke tempat Yoseob-hyung setelah mengurus bocah ini."

#### ####

"Tidak bisa tidur, Seokjinsshi?"

Seokjin langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Ada Yoseob yang bergabung bersamanya menuju balkon sembari menyodorkan secangkir teh herbal. Pria itu juga memiliki minuman hangat untuk dirinya sendiri, Seokjin menyimpulkan itu sebuah kopi atau sejenisnya.

"Memikirkan Yoongi?"tanya Yoseob tersenyum penuh arti kepada Seokjin.

Seokjin yang sempat bergumam pelan 'gamsahamnida' untuk teh herbalnya, dan menyeruput sedikit-sedikit balas tersenyum namun terlihat sedih, "un..."angguknya kemudian menatap nanar langit malam yang hanya berisikan bulan tanpa bintang.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Kuharap begitu."

"Apa kau selalu begini setiap kali Yoongi bertugas?"

Keheningan melanda sesaat. Angin malam menyapa kedua namja yang seharusnya kini telah memasuki alam mimpi seperti Seungcheol dan Jungkook di kamar sebelah. Yoseob awalnya memang sudah mulai tertidur, namun dirinya adalah seseorang yang sangat sensitif dengan keadaan hati orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan gejolak kecemasan yang kian pekat yang ia rasakan dari Kim Seokjin membuatnya ikut terbangun, memeriksa kasur lipat di samping tempat tidurnya lalu memutuskan untuk meracik minuman hangat ketika mendapati ternyata Seokjin tengah berdiri membungkus diri dengan selimut tebal di balkon luar kamarnya.

"Maaf jika pertanyaanku lancang,"Seokjin akhirnya bersuara sembari menatap lamat kedua mata Yoseob, "apa kalian dipaksa melakukan semua ini? Maksudku, aku belum bisa mengerti kenapa kalian mau repot-repot bertaruh nyawa seperti ini."

"Manusia memiliki takdirnya masing-masing, Seokjinsshi,"senyum Yoseob, "kami yang terlahir sebagai non-human, sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjaga keseimbangan earthlife dari makhluk kegelapan dan lainnya. Dan perlu kau tahu, bahwa sebenarnya kami bangga dengan takdir kami tersebut. Tidak bisa dinilai secara 'dipaksa atau tidak' karena nyatanya kami bahkan semakin senang ketika kami semakin berguna dan menjalankan tugas dengan sangat baik. Kami berdedikasi karena kami memang berbesar hati, kami rela bertaruh nyawa karna kami memang berbangga diri, kami melakukan semampu yang kami bisa karena kami memang ingin melindungi semua hal yang kami sayangi."

Usapan lembut menyapa bahu kiri Seokjin. Sebuah senyuman lembut juga dilemparkan kepadanya. Ia hanya membalas dengan menunduk lesu serta ekspresi khawatir yang tak membaik. Seokjin sebenarnya sudah mengerti benar hal yang disampaikan Yoseob barusan, belasan tahun ia mengenal Yoongi tentu ia pahami betul bagaimana _dunia_ teman sepermainannya itu. Hanya saja, pemahaman-nya terkadang kalah dengan rasa khawatir setiap kali Yoongi berpamitan untuk mengurusi _dunia_ nya tersebut.

"Apa kau pernah melihat peri, Seokjinsshi?"

"Eh?"

Yoseob menggerakkan tangan di bagian bahunya, lalu sesosok makhluk mungil bercahaya redup, berwujud seperti kucing namun memiliki sayap kecil di punggungnya serta dua tanduk di kepalanya perlahan terlihat oleh Seokjin.

"Namanya Kirara,"ucap Yoseob mengelus-ngelus makhluk berwarna keperakan itu, "Junhyung memberikannya kepadaku sebagai hadiah pertunangan kami."

Kirara, yang duduk di bahu Yoseob menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya. Ia kemudian terbang melayang ke arah Seokjin setelah Yoseob membisikkan sesuatu kepada peri hutan itu.

"Dia jinak dan sangat manis,"sambung Yoseob, melihat Seokjin bersikap kagok ketika Kirara mengusap-usapkan kepalanya di kaki Seokjin, "kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Junghyung kan?"

"Ou... ne..."angguk Seokjin canggung, "Yoongi sudah pernah menceritakannya,"sambungnya mulai bisa terbiasa dan tersenyum kepada Kirara.

"Aku sempat gila karena kehilangan dirinya, Seokjin. Namun jika mengingat bagaimana ia tersenyum disaat detik-detik terakhir hidupnya, bagaimana ia dengan bangga telah menjalankan tugasnya, bagaimana ia bersyukur bahwa ia mampu melindungi orang-orang di sekelilingnya, aku bisa merelakan kepergiannya. Maaf, aku bukan bermaksud agar kau berhenti mencemaskan Yoongi dan _rela-rela_ saja dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang memang ada, hanya saja aku ingin kau-"

"Ne, Yoseob-hyung." Seokjin tersenyum manis, kini Kirara sudah ada dalam pelukannya, "aku mengerti. Terima kasih untuk teh-nya dan terima kasih karena telah mengingatkanku untuk kembali mempercayai Yoongi."

Yoseob seharusnya ikut tersenyum membalas Seokjin, Kirara seharusnya bergelut manja dalam rangkulan Seokjin, suasana seharusnya sudah mulai nyaman di mana kecemasan Seokjin mulai mencair.

Namun yang ada, yang nyatanya terjadi.

Sosok sehitam gelap malam perlahan muncul di hadapan Seokjin tepat setelah Kirara terkesiap kaget dan menghilang, serta Yoseob tiba-tiba ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

#### ####

Yoongi mengambil asal satu stel pakaian dari lemari dinding kamarnya. Melempar T-shirt hitam, boxer hitam dan jins hitam itu ke arah tempat tidurnya di mana Jimin ia dudukkan di sana dengan sangat hati-hati beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau bisa pakai sendiri kan,"kata Yoongi dingin beranjak ke sofa coklat di sudut ruangan lalu meraih handphone dari saku jaketnya. Ia hendak menelpon Seokjin, namun yang ada perhatiannya lebih tertarik pada gelagat Jimin yang sedang susah payah melaksanakan suruhannya, sekedar memakai baju.

Jimin mula-mula menyibak selimut putih tebal motel yang sejak dua jam lalu setia membungkus tubuh polosnya. Kemudian mencoba berdiri namun gagal -tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemah- jadi ia duduk di tepian ranjang. Menyarungkan t-shirt hitam dari kepala sampai itu menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya, lalu meloloskan sepasang kaki berisinya ke dalam boxer dan juga jins hitam.

Semua dilakukan Jimin dengan gerakan lambat, sangat lambat. Mengingat keduanya tangannya bahkan belum bisa digerakkan secara normal. Dan semua itu ia lakukan dengan kepala tertekuk takut serta bibir tebal merah merona yang dikulum digigit bergantian. Ketakutannya bertambah-tambah ketika menyadari Yoongi jelas-jelas mematai setiap gerak-geriknya.

"Terpesona, Tuan?"celetuk Hoseok membuyarkan fokus atensi Yoongi.

"Mworago?"

"Lihat,"Hoseok terbang melayang mendekati Jimin, "wajahnya termasuk ke dalam kategori manis menggemaskan. Hidungnya mungil, bibirnya begitu ranum dan kemerahan. Dan ingat, bisa dibilang ia baru terlahir sebagai manusia. Jadi sepasang mata indah ini masih bersih dan sangat polos, serta kulitnya masih sehalus dan selembut kulit bayi,"paparnya lengkap dengan sepasang tangan yang menunjuk-nunjuk pada beberapa bagian tubuh Jimin yang dimaksudkan.

Yoongi di sisi sana-pun menyesuaikan lirikan matanya pada setiap arahan tangan Hoseok -yeah, tak ia pungkiri visual Jimin memang menarik untuk dilihat.

" _Body line-_ nya, Tuan,"tambah Hoseok, kini tangannya bergerak membentuk sebuah pola di udara, "gitar spanyol ~"siulnya bak seorang mucikari yang tengah memamerkan si kupu-kupu malamnya yang paling indah dan berkelas. Dan ucapan final-nya jelas-jelas ingin dibenarkan oleh Yoongi, yaitu, "malah tidak wajar jika anda tidak terpesona, Tuan."

Membuat Yoongi terdiam beberapa saat, namun cepat-cepat ia berdehem dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, "apa yang kau rasakan, Bocah? Maksudku secara fisik."

Jimin sempat berjengit kaget. Tersentak menahan napas begitu mendengar suara berat Yoongi yang bagi pendengarannya masih terdengar menakutkan. Berat dan dingin. Sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Tanpa perasaan serta penuh intimidasi.

"Ou...em... hamba..."gagap Jimin melirik Yoongi hanya satu kali saja, ia belum berani melakukan lebih dari itu. Selebihnya pandangannya jatuh pada jemari yang saling terkait erat satu sama lain, "se- sebelum itu, ap- apa hamba boleh berbaring, Master? A- atau sekedar menyandar barang kali..."

Yoongi mengerjap dua kali, setelahnya memijit pangkal hidung dan menghela napas panjang, "apa aku yang menyuruhmu memanggilku begitu?"desahnya merasa bersalah.

"Ne..."

"Okay, anggap saja itu tak pernah terjadi. Mulai sekarang kau cukup memanggilku 'Yoongi-hyung' saja dan pakai kata ganti 'aku' untuk menyebut dirimu sendiri."

Kepala Jimin terangkat dan berani menatap ke arah Yoongi, "Yoongi-hyung?"

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Dan satu lagi, kau tidak perlu meminta izin untuk sekedar berbaring, menyandar atau apalah. Lakukan saja apa yang membuatmu nyaman selama masih aktifitas biasa. Mengerti?"

"Un..."

"Jadi apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Ou, aku, badanku benar-benar lemas. Tanganku bahkan belum terlalu bebas untuk digerakkan,"ucap Jimin setelah menyamankan posisinya, setengah berbaring menyandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Apa ada yang sakit?"

Jimin menggeleng, "hanya tidak bertenaga saja. Tapi-"

"Tapi?"

Sepasang tangan Jimin mengusap-usap perutnya, "aku tidak tahu apa ini disebut 'sakit' atau bukan. Yang jelas perutku-"

Sebuah suara muncul dari perut Jimin. Sontak saja Yoongi mendengus dan tertawa kecil, sedang Jimin mengerjap-ngerjap bingung namun kemudian menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh! Jadi ini ya, yang namanya lapar versi manusia,"ujarnya polos menatap Yoongi yang sudah beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ne,"angguk Yoongi tersenyum sisa-sisa dari kekehan-nya barusan, "kau sudah tidak asing lagi dengan makanan kami kan. Ngomong-ngomong hanya ada ramyeon di sini."

-TBC-

Gamsahamnidaaaaaaa~~~~

Makasih bgt yang masih selera untuk baca ff ini, thanks banget ya.

Btw, aku lagi dikejar waktu, so dichapter depan aku balas reviewnya ya.

Once again gamsahamnida ~

.

.

IoriNara, 29 Juni 2017


End file.
